Harry Potter and the City of Shadows
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Adopted from LynstHolin. I'm continuing the original story and hopefully I don't disappoint. Further details inside. Go to LynstHolin for Chapters 1-7. I will do Chapters 8 and beyond. Thank you and hope you enjoy!
1. Revelations Part 1

**Author's Note: I would like to thank LynstHolin for allowing me to adopt this story. Hopefully, I won't disappoint. Oh, I will be changing the rating from T to M eventually. Maybe MPreg too, depending on demand. Sex scene, depending on demand. This chapters M for language. Thank you.**

**Raine Lemuria**

Chapter 8: Revelations Part 1

The older man's words echoed in Harry's head. _**'**__And our time is limited.' _In an instance, Harry's life flashed before his eyes. From getting his letter, meeting Hagrid, getting his wand, his friends and enemies, good times and bad. Even defeating Voldemort, all of it going down to this one moment, _Oh hell no, _Harry thought as he gripped his wand. _I am not going down like this! Fuck that! I will NOT! I've not gone through 7 years of hell to die in a god damned city with some freaky shit in it! Kingsley can kiss my ass!_

_"_Bombarda!" He shouted, blasting away the creature and thereby clearing the way for them to get out. Without allowing the older man a chance to respond, he yanked him by the wrist, running to the light and fresh air. Both wizards coughed and dusted themselves off. While Harry looked relieved, Abraxas glared at him and made him feel really small.

"Parker! You idiot! What are you trying to do, get us killed?!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Harry roared back. "You're a fucking ingrate you know that?! I didn't see you come up with any ideas to get us out of there! So instead of bitching why don't you shut the fuck up and say 'thank you'?" Harry felt his blood boil and his magic crackled. Oh he so wanted to beat the crap out of the older male. _If he wasn't so DAMNED sexy I would've done it already!_ Surprisingly, his older companion was _calm._

"You're right." The older man said calmly. "You're absolutely right Parker. Your quick thinking managed to get us out. Maybe you're not as useless and brainless as I thought." With that and a smug smirk, the older man led them back to their campsite. The older man allowed himself a small smile as he heard the younger man growl in frustration. Without knowing it, the younger man reminded Abraxas of his beloved Charlus. Even the characteristics were similar. He remembered why he took this mission to begin with, to _forget._ He wanted to forget what was going on back home. He didn't want to return to his wife, who was slowly turning his Heir into a priss. He didn't want to chance bumping into Charlus and have his feelings for the other man return full force. And what was even more aggravating, was the Ministry's pup. For one so young, he was exceptionally powerful. _Not to mention beautiful. _Abraxas shook the traitorous thought. Although it was true. Parker was no slouch. The boy was lean, had muscles, not as much as Abraxas though. The boy's dark locks were messy but looked soft to the touch. But the eyes...they were an enchanting emerald green. The face was pleasant, with beautiful lips that begged to be kissed. And surpringly, he was a few inches shorter than Abraxas himself! _Damn it! What's wrong with me? I need that DAMNED Firewhiskey! _He watched as the pup went to check over his things and accidentally had a nice view of his ass. It was supple, and _heart shaped! _The older male felt his desire stir and he purred lowly. He hadn't felt this way since Charlus. He was shook clear when beautiful emerald stared at him.

"Ahem, what did you say Parker?"

"Um, sir, I need to um, wash up. After that marvelous journey down the hole I feel dirty, not to mention sick. Plus I have to clean my boots." The blonde looked over the ravenette and nodded. The boy did look peaked and it wouldn't do well if he ended up Ill. After all, the boy did save both their asses, the least he could do was help him out. After getting his bow and arrows from his own place, he led the younger male to a bathing lake he found the last time he was here. It was beautiful serene lake which warmed up and cooled when needed. There was a beautiful natural curtain thanks to the willows and ivy and flowers. There was even a waterfall! Harry fell in love with it at once and smiled shyly. Abraxas felt his face flush and calmed his desire.

"I'll leave you to it. Wait for me here, I'll hunt for some food." The two shared a brief look before Abraxas took off, leaving Harry alone. As soon as the older man was gone, Harry stripped quickly and went into the lake. He sighed in relief as the warm water eased his tense muscles and he closed his eyes. But the peace didn't last.

_"Parrrrkerrrr,"_ An evil voice hissed in his head. "_Ssssssurrrenderrr to your desiresssss. Ssssset usssss freeee!"_

"No," Harry refused softly, eyes still closed. The wicked voice chuckled darkly.

"_Don't you want your family back?"_

"What do you know of my family?"

_"We know everything about you...Pottttter!" _The shadows hissed. "_Didn't think we'd know about you?"_

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up almost gasping for air. That evil _knew him. _ Just what the _fuck_ was it?! It even knew Abraxas. He remembered when it called out and spoke to the blond. Just what did the shadows know? What were they doing here? And what did it have to do with Voldemort? There were so many questions and yet he didn't know which one to tackle first. He remembered that he was sent to change the past. Question was: why? What was he sent to change? And what theories did they have? He practically went into this mission blind, because he didn't want the desk work. All he got was that he was to assist Abraxas in retrieving a stupid statue that can grant wishes, bring it back and destroy it. Other than that, he didn't know a DAMNED thing. _Just_ _what_ was Abraxas doing there in the first place? Harry knew the older man was an Auror too but there had to be more to the story. If there was one thing Harry _hated_, it was being left in the dark. He was kept in the dark since day _DAMNED one. _ He had to figure things out and frankly, he was getting mad about of it. _It would be great_ _to get a straight up answer for once..._

_"_Parker, aren't you done yet? I...oh my..." The older man stumbled in and pointedly turned his back. Harry submerged to his chin and blushed fiercely. _Oh man, I'm acting like such a girl! Damned Malfoy! _He looked at the blond and smiled at the blush that he saw on the older man's face. _Aw how cute!_

_"_It's alright sir, no harm done." Harry reassured him. The older man dared a glance and nodded in approval.

"Come when you're ready, I'll have your supper ready for you. But don't take too long or it'll get cold." With that he excused himself, leaving Harry alone again. With a heavy sigh, Harry left the lake, dried himself off and dressed. As he made his way back to the campsite, his nose was assaulted by the delicious aromas of the food cooking. Harry had to hold in a watering mouth and a growling stomach. Abraxas was stoking the fire but there were two plates one was full. On the spit, to Harry's amusement and horror, was a monkey! There was also fruit. He sat down at where the full plate was and sniffed. It was the delicious smell from before.

"Don't worry," The blond chuckled. "It's not monkey." With a sigh of relief, Harry thanked the older male and ate with relish, minding his manners. _Hey, he's still a Malfoy._ Harry thought. Abraxas must've read his mind for he met Harry's gaze and nodded in approval. Harry looked down and blushed shyly again. He couldn't explain it but the attraction was magnetizing for him. _Maybe because it's a Malfoy thing? _Harry thought about that for a moment. True both Lucius and Draco were handsome but they were a little too pretty, as weird as that sounded. They looked like they would catch a fit of life if they got down and dirty and broke a sweat. Abraxas on the other hand, was more than ready to get down and dirty if he had to and the man didn't care what anyone thought. He did what he wanted. In short, Abraxas was "down to earth." Harry took his plate and thanked the older man, eating with relish but minding his manners. _Hey he's still a Malfoy. _Harry thought. As if he'd read his mind Abraxas nodded in approval.

Harry ate in silence, a million questions hitting his mind all at once. He knew that this would be a touchy subject for the other man but he needed answers. He finished his dinner with a small pout and Abraxas took his plate, his silver eyes showing his amusement.

"You seem disappointed."

"That was delicious, what was it?"

"My own recipe." The older man said. "Rabbit and herbs." _Oh my god, the man can cook too?!_ Harry's mouth went agape. _A Malfoy that's also domesticated? He's got to be adopted!_ He would've gone further into his thoughts if an amused chuckle didn't snap him to.

"Parker, if you're done wool gathering, perhaps I can debrief you before we retire for the evening."

"Sir, I know treading on dangerous ground but I know the shadows spoke to you about revenge. Who are you trying to avenge sir? What's really going on here?" Harry dared to lock gazes with the Malfoy patriarch and his mind screamed. The man's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. The man in short, cut a terrifying figure but Harry didn't dare look down. He had a feeling that he was being _tested._ It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"Parker," The older man began slowly, checking his spectacles before replacing them. "You are indeed treading on dangerous ground. However, with what I saw today, this is a boon I can grant you. I will confess, the reason that I know the statue exists, is because I've found it before. This is my _second_ time being here. The first being where I found and brought the statue back. For some reason, in which I can't recall at this time, it was taken from me and I was Oblivated. Somehow, the statue has made it way back here. If the statue made its way into Riddle's hands, Merlin help us all. This mission I _can't _and _won't fail."_

"As far as we gathered about the shadows, it seems to grow from a person's deepest darkest despair, evil intent or darkest fear, as well as their darkest desire. If touched, the person would eventually go mad and die. The more weak-minded, the faster the shadow would destroy the person. It's not proven, but I have a feeling the statue is the key, for it is closely guarded."

"But what if...we destroy the statue and the shadows are set free **_because_** it's been destroyed?" Harry asked uneasily. Abraxas looked at him and blinked. Obviously, this was a valid question and for once the Malfoy patriarch had no answer.

"You may have a point Parker. But then here's a question for you, why were we sent to retrieve and destroy it?"

"A fool's mission perhaps?" Harry asked, picking up a fruit and nibbling it. Abraxas watched and gulped. Even a _simple_ thing like nibbling on fruit got to him. _Damn it, I need a drink and badly! _

"Well this is something to think on, time to retire. I will send a message to the Ministry in the morning. Good night Parker and thank you." With that the older male turned in for the night, leaving Harry with chore of cleaning up and dealing with the fire. With a sigh, Harry went to the task and dared a look to where the older male slept. He was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight..." Harry whispered. "Abraxas."

**_Yea, it's a bit short but there will be more, promise!_**


	2. Revelations Part 2

Chapter 9: Revelations part 2

_Abraxas sat at his desk in his study in Malfoy Manor, looking over his files. He looked up for a moment to watch his wife and son exchange a conversation in French and eating what Abraxas would call 'snob food'. Finger sanchwiches, cavier (in which Abraxas despised), tiny biscuits and tea. On days like this Abraxas wanted to cast the Killing Curse on himself. Time and time again he regretted in not convincing Charlus in eloping with him. He was more than willing to give it all up. But Charlus, ever the Gryffindor, resigned to his fate. Was it so wrong to be a little bit selfish so they would be happy? He sighed heavily and returned to his reading when he heard taps at his window. He let in both owls, a brown and an offical screech owl, removing both envelopes and sending the Owls away. One envelope had the Potter seal and his heart fluttered. With nervous fingers he opened it and felt his world crashing down. It was an invitation to Charlus' upcoming wedding. Biting his lower lip and blinking back his tears, he cast an Incendio at it and turned to the second envelope. It was from Moody, the Head Auror, his boss. There was a mission and Abraxas was selected to go. With a nod, Abraxas turned on a heel and went to his bedroom, packing what was needed and placing the silver flask in before closing it and shrinking it and pocketing it. His wife looked at him with wide eyes and grabbed his hand._

_"Abraxas, where are you going?" She asked, a bit shrill. Abraxas turned cold eyes to her and curbed his anger. _

_"Release me Elenore." He ordered coldly. "I have a job to do."_

_"When will you be home?"_

_"I don't know, maybe not at all."_

_"You can't do this. It's your duty to..."_

_"To what?!" He snapped, cutting her short. "To sit on my ass all day? To listen and entertain mindless airheads who walk around with their heads so far up their asses they can't see what's going on?"_

_"Abraxas, language. Lucius will..."_

_"Will what? The boy will not be able see past his nose with the way you're bringing him up. He screamed like a priss when he saw a stuffed monkey for Merlin's sake!"_

_"It scared him...,"_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed himself! And what's with all the fashion stuff and the food?"_

_"Shouldn't we have nothing but the best?" His wife huffed. "We're Malfoys we deserve the best."_

_"Oh get real will you? There's more to this world than the posh and fancy parties. You two make me want to vomit until I'm dead with your behaviors. I'm taking this job and you will not stop me! Now MOVE!" Elenore meeped and moved when her husband glared. He grabbed some Floo Powder and never looked back, even when she called out his name._

Abraxas awoke to the sound of rain water hitting the tarp he had set up. He groaned and laid back down. He hated rainy days. He was a man of action after all. He wasn't sure if Parker was awake at first until he heard bubbles popping. _What is that boy doing?_ He dared a look to where Parker was and shook his head. The younger male was on his stomach, popping bubbles with spells.

"Parker, what on Earth are you doing?" The younger man looked at him and blushed a little. Abraxas allowed himself a small smirk and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you Sir, but I had to do my drills. It keeps me on point and helps me think."

"I see," The older man said. "Last night's debriefing bothered you eh?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't but it also brings up more questions. By the way, who's Charlus?" Abraxas' eyes widened at that. He didn't think the pup would remember that little slip of the tongue. _Damn, the boy's smart I'll give him that. _

"Why the interest Parker?" He drawled. The younger man shrugged but looked at him anyway.

"Because of the way you looked at me. It was as if...you were...expecting him." Again Abraxas' eyes widened. _Damn, he's too smart!_ _Or I'm really obvious._ He schooled his face into a mask and regarded the other man cooly.

"That Parker, is classified information." Abraxas said smugly. Parker studied him for a moment but let it go with a sigh, a clear sign that he wasn't going to push it. He shuffled back into his tent and closed it, leaving the older man alone. Abraxas shook off the feeling of guilt that tried to creep in and penned a letter to the Ministry. He so needed his FireWhiskey and information on the pup. The boy was an enigma. And Abraxas was rather fond of enigmas and the unknown, hence the mission. The boy was correct in what he said but he wasn't going to tell him that. He refused to get attached again. _I can't afford another heartbreak. _He thought with a sigh. But the Parker boy was testing Abraxas' resolve. Yesterday while hunting he was thinking about the boy: piecing him together like a jigsaw puzzle. From what he gathered so far was that the boy must've been through hell, judging from the way he carried himself in the face of danger. Also, he must've had a hard childhood with the way he reacted to Abraxas' anger and annoyance. He respected boundaries, not going where not to unless it was absolutely necessary. Also, the boy was very shy and preferred men, (that was a bonus for Abraxas). But something was off.

Parker didn't carry himself as Abraxas did, it was as if, he was fom another time period. _That could be possible. Because that "drill" he does, is not what I was taught and I've been an Auror for quite some time, straight out of school in fact. _Also the boy was a Parselmouth. _That's disturbing because the only person who has that talent that I know of, is Riddle. Maybe Parker's his son or grandson? Just who are you Parker and where do your loyalties lie?_ Abraxas had questions of his own. He finished the letter and looked outside. It was a sprinkling rain. Nodding to himself he stepped out, stretched his legs and did a bird call. A bird of paradise came and Abraxas tied the message. He was about to send it when he heard Parker clear his throat.

"Sir, just a suggestion, but maybe you could put a concealment charm and a sticky charm on the bird so neither message or messenger gets lost? And maybe let it go outside of the city walls rather than within them?" Abraxas blinked then nodded, again the boy surprised him.

"Thank you Parker I will do so. Stay inside I'll come back with breakfast after I send the message off." The younger man nodded and obeyed. _Good boy_. Abraxas thought with a small smile and walked out of the city, gathering his bow and arrows. As soon as he was outside the city's boundaries, and after telling it where to go, he launched the bird and watched it fly off safely. _So far so good, now we wait. _He went to gather some breakfast. He managed to scare up some rabbits, gather some fruits and herbs he would need. It gave him secret pleasure that Parker loved his cooking. No one knew that the patriarch loved to cook, not even Charlus. It was one of his many secrets. Like the whip. Like the orb, the whip was enchanted. But the Malfoy patriarch had _yet another secret!_ He turned to see that Parker was still inside and nodded in approval. _Can't have the boy discovering this little fact about me can I?_ He hid the bow and arrows, removed his spectacles and put them into a pocket in the quiver. Then he closed his eyes and immediately a beautiful golden and white jaguar with silver eyes was in his place! Yep, Abraxas Malfoy, Lord and patriarch, was indeed, an Animagus_!_ He perked his ears then made his way into the jungle to hunt.

Harry in the meantime was thrashing in the throes of a nightmare. Even though Voldemort was gone, the nightmares remained. The most striking, his mother dying to protect him. To this day, he could hear her screams. He woke up crying and shivering. So many people died to protect him and even though it was over, Harry couldn't stop blaming himself. After dressing he dared a peek outside. The rain had stopped but the older male hadn't returned. _Oh by Merlin, _Harry thought, _what if something happened to him?! _A feeling of dread try to creep in and chill his blood but he shook it off. Gathering a basket, his wand, his machete and a Bowie knife, he dared to go out into the jungle. He was enthralled with the beauty of the place. He made sure to mark his way back to the campsite. It wouldn't help if he got lost too. To his surprise, he found medicinal herbs and spices. As well as figs and cacoa and passion fruit! He was about to climb a tree when a cougar appeared. Harry stopped dead, holding his wand tightly. _Please, don't see me. _He prayed. _First an anaconda that tried to eat me, now this?! What's next a fucking boar?!_ Harry's worst fears were realized when the boar and the cougar both saw him! _Oh by Merlin I'm dead, why didn't I listen?! _His eyes widened when the cougar leapt. Quickly, Harry hit it with a Killing Curse and gasped when the boar charged. He was about to aim another Killing Curse when the boar stopped dead at his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief until he beheld the ..."Jaguar!" Harry shouted and fainted dead away.

The next thing he woke up to was a crackling fire. He noticed that his clothes were changed and he was cared for. He smelled meat roasting and he dared a look. It was the boar he saw drop before him and the cougar was gone too. _Wait, where's the jag?_ He gulped at the thought of such a powerful cat like that running around.

"Parker," An icy voice greeted him from in front of him. Harry winced and turned to see silver eyes seething with anger. " You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Where the fuck were you?" Harry snapped. "I thought something happened to you!"

"What are you my babysitter?" Abraxas snapped. "Remember Parker, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself! You will not disobey me again, is that clear?"

"Oh fuck off Malfoy! Excuse me for actually giving a damn about an egotistical, selfish son of a bitch like you!" Emerald eyes flashed in anger and Abraxas was taken aback when he saw..._tears! _ The younger man stormed off and Abraxas sighed, mentally kicking himself. He really did worry the boy but he did say that he was getting food for them, correction, he said breakfast and judging from the Sun's position, it was close to lunch. Yes he was angry with Parker and it didn't excuse the younger man from disobeying him. But he wasn't completely honest with him. With a sigh and a wave of his wand, Abraxas summoned up a beautiful purple hyacinth* and placed it near the younger man's space, but not before placing a statis spell on it so it remained unchanged. After that, he tended to the food an waited for the message from the Ministry.

Harry walked through the Forest and even though he knew the older man was upset, he couldn't help but seethe. The man thought he was high and mighty and that nothing could take him out. _What is with these Malfoys? Acting like their shit doesn't stink? All it would take is one good Killing Curse, a bullet or a knife to the gut! _Harry learned at a very young age that no one was untouchable. He was sorry for disobeying the older Auror but he was really worried and scared when he didn't return so soon. He couldn't afford to lose another person on his watch or _because _of him. He let his anger go with a sigh and turned back to the site when a beautiful bird of paradise trilled at him. Harry was about walk away when he saw a parcel and a small metal tube! He coaxed the bird down with some fruit and brought it back to the campsite where Abraxas was fixing their meal.

"Message and package for you," Harry said stiffly. The blonde allowed the bird to hop onto his shoulder and nodded in returned the nod and walked to his space, stopping to pick up the flower. He sniffed it and Abraxas was pleased when he noticed a shy blush. The younger man turned to face him and smiled.

"Thank you, it's beautiful and I'm sorry that I..." Abraxas held up a hand and Harry shut up.

"I understand why you came after me and I should've been more honest with you." Harry gasped. He never expected this. _An apologitic Malfoy?! That's it Voldemort's doing Swan Lake in hell and Severus is running a chocolate factory! _ He turned the blond and smiled.

"It's alright, we're ok. Um, what does..."

"That's for you to find out Parker," Abraxas said with the infamous Malfoy smirk. " I can't tell you everything now can I? Where would the fun be in that?"

"Yes sir," Harry said with another blush. "I'm going to rest for a bit."

"You'd better, because we will be returning to continue our quest later on today. Can't have you fainting on me." Harry laughed a bit and Abraxas chuckled. Harry went into his space and searched through his books. He remembered Hermoine sneaking a book into his library about flowers and their meanings. After some looking, he smiled when he found it, it was a small magenta leather book: _Floral Secrets; flowers and their meanings._ He looked at the flower and turned to the book: _Hyacinth-purple...ah here we are..._ The meaning made him smile. Although the older man wasn't too good at voicing himself, the flower said it all. He carefully set the flower down and the book and went to the older man, who looked up and waited.

"Apology accepted sir and I forgive you." The blonde smiled and nodded in approval. Harry was about to turn when Abraxas' voice stopped him short.

"So, Parker, do you have something to tell me?"

"Sir?"

"Parker, I want born yesterday. And I've been alone here for quite some time until you arrived. I understand that we all have our covers, it's part of our job. But before we go any further, I'd prefer we were open and honest with each other. I will not ask you willingly next time, I promise you." Harry was at a loss but the look in the older man's eyes and face booked no nonsense. He sat down across from the older man and sighed.

"What I wouldn't give for a stiff drink," He muttered and Abraxas showed him a full bottle of FireWhiskey. That's when he saw the file! He didn't show any emotion when he saw that it was in Abraxas' possession.

"I haven't opened it." Abraxas said, surprising him further. "Not yet anyway. I'm giving you one chance to come clean with me." Harry blinked. The older man was actually giving him a chance! It was only fair to comply. With a nod, Harry erected a ward in where no one could overhear them, especially freaky shadows!

"Where do I start?"

"How and why were you sent here?"

"I left England by plane and when I arrived in South America, I used a Time Turner..."

"I knew it!" Abraxas said. "I had my suspicions but please, go on."

"My assignment was to assist you in getting the statue and bring it back to my time to destroy it. It was to prove some theory, what it is I'm not sure."

"So when are you from?"

"1999."

"My, what a jump! Is the war still going on in your time?"

"No sir, I...I killed the man responsible. It was in my seventh year at Hogwarts that he fell."

"You killed him?! How? You're just a..."

"Kid?"

"Well, yes!"

"He murdered my parents and when he tried kill me, the curse rebounded on him. For years I battled him and to be honest, I'm glad he's gone."

"This is good news. But tell me, you mentioned about my family. I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sir, you may not like what I have to say..."

"Boy, don't sugar coat anything," Abraxas commanded. "Honesty, remember?"

"Yes sir, um, the Mr. Malfoy in my time, Lucius, was his right hand man..."

"WHAT?!" Abraxas thundered. Harry winced and cringed. Abraxas was _pissed! _He waited for Harry to continue but when he heard harsh breathing, he turned and his anger left. The boy was frightened. He calmed down and placed a careful hand onto his shoulder.

"Parker...Harry...I'm not angry at you and I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Sir, almost three times?"

"Don't get too comfortable, I don't apologize often." Abraxas said. "Your Mr. Malfoy, is _my son._ And to hear what you said, is a cold slap in the face for me. Does he have children?"

"One son, Draco."

"Draco...short for _Draconis,_ the dragon constellion?" Harry nodded but snickered at the face Abraxas pulled and the muttered 'sounds like a piss ant.' "So he married a Black I take it?"

"Yes, Narcissa."

"Oh thank god, if you would've said Bellatrix I'd end myself. The girl was a complete loon."

"To the end, she's dead too."

"Good riddance. So what else?"

"My name I guess. My full name is Harrison James Potter Black." With this Abraxas' eyes widened. _Potter? Black?_

_"_Explain..."

"My father's name was James Potter and my mother was Lily Evans. My grandparents, I have no clue. My godfather, Sirius Black named me his Heir and he died in my 5th year." Abraxas noticed the younger man was holding back tears. He sighed and clasped the other man's hands in his own. Pained emerald stared into calm calculating silver.

"Harry, there is a test to reveal your tree. Question is do you trust me?"

"No," The younger man said and this made Abraxas chuckle.

"Good answer. Well I guess it's my turn yes? Let's eat and I'll give you the details. Fair is fair." Harry was about to nod when both men heard a sinister hiss.

"_Hhhhhow tttouching! Nnnnnow yyyyou ccccan diiieeeee ttttogetherrr!" _With that, both men felt the ground shake. The two wizards threw looks at each other and thought the same thing.

_Holy shit!_

_**Looks like there's trouble and Harry spilled the beans about himself. Will there be consequences for his actions? Will they make it out alive? And just what the hell does the shadows want? Will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out. As for the * purple hyacinth means I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll write it in the end if you're interested because the site won't show. **__** I'll chart out the entire list, which I will use. Thank you!**_

_**Raine Lemuria**_


	3. The Truth behind It All Part 1

Chapter 10: The Truth Behind It All Part 1

Harry stumbled as he felt another quake. Abraxas himself was having similar difficulty. Both men heard the shadows laughing. Harry looked at the older man and jumped when another quake hit. Summoning their supplies, they ran into a nearby cavern. The shadows laughed and blocked their way out. They were trapped! Both men cast Lumos with their wands and accessed the situation. The shadows caused a cave in. Now, they needed another way out. The followed the corridor, nibbling on their food. The stayed close to each other, occasionally feeling rocks, for the most moisture would lead to water. The found an underwater lake and surprisingly, it was warm and bat free.

"This is too creepy." Harry whispered, grabbing to Abraxas' free hand. "Hope there are no mutants or something like the freaky creatures we've seen so far..."

"You had to say that didn't you?" Abraxas hissed, squeezing Harry's hand without realizing it. He wasn't going to tell him, but the same thoughts crossed his mind. They followed the water flow and found a room the practically oozed shadows and dark magic. Harry felt sick and tugged on the older man. Abraxas turned to the younger and was concerned.

"P...Harry, what's wrong?"

"I have a funny feeling we should leave...now!" Harry walked by the room quickly but Abraxas remained stock still. He seemed in a trance. Harry gasped at the way the older man looked. He was dazed but he was walking toward the room, pushed the double doors open and Harry's eyes widened. It was a throne room of some kind, shadows writhing all over the place and in the center, was the gold statue! It was a horrid piece, oozing with dark magic. But the shape...it was a snake!

_"Yyyyessss, come to us Abraxassss, allow me to taste your blood and we will be at your command. Wwwwwe will destroy those who've wronged you and youuur beloved Motherrrr. Yyyesss closerrrrr, alllmosttt."_

"Abraxas, don't!" Harry yelled causing the patriarch to stop immediately. The statue hissed in displeasure but stared at Harry.

"_Ahhhh Harrryyyy, sso beautifullll aaaand pppowerful, yyyyourrrr blood sssingssss to meeee. Hhhhelp meee and I willll help you..." _

"I don't think so, Abraxas, snap out of it!"

"_Doooo youuu know whyyy he's here? Wwwwhy he took this's missssion? Too forgettt the oneee whoo broke hiss heartttt...yyyyooouurrrr ggrrrrrannddffatherrrr, Ccccharlusss Pottterrrr himsssselffff!" _ Harry's heart went out to the blond. It explained so much! He felt himself getting sick. _Why would his grandfather do such a thing to the blonde? With the way Abraxas looked at him, when he mistook him for Charlus..._

_"Yyyyou lllovvve himmmm donttt you boy?"_

"It's none of your business, but you won't have us and you will never be set free!" Before he could stop himself, he cupped the blond's face between his hands and kissed him! Silver eyes snapped out their daze and the lips above his responded, kissing back hungrily. Harry broke away too soon for Abraxas for he let out an annoyed growl but didn't resist when Harry led him away. They left the cursed room and both of them looked at each other, raised their wands and cast a sealing, and deep concealment charm, plus a massive silencing ward. In addition, the room could never be opened by _anyone or anything. _Then they left in silence.

They returned to their campsite and retired for a spell, both men occupied with their thoughts and feelings, the taste and feel of the other still lingering on each other's lips. It was wrong and yet...it felt, so _right._

_Oh by Merlin, he's only eighteen! _Abraxas growled to himself. _But damn, it feels so right..._just thinking of the younger male stirred his desire and he felt his body heat up. The way their lips met, felt, tasted, it was absolutely _perfect. _But he groaned as he thought of Charlus. He still _loved _him and in some way, he felt that he was betraying him. Although Charlus moved on, Abraxas never had a chance for closure. Once he saw the wedding invitation he bolted. Also, what if Harry had a similar commitment? _Not with the way we kissed._ Abraxas' mind voice nagged. _The boy's a free agent!_ _You've seen the way he looks at you...the desire...and you desire him, why not take it? _

_I can't and won't betray Charlus..._ Abraxas thought and the mind voice scoffed.

_If he really loved you, would he have gone through with the marriage?_

_It was his duty, as it was mine when I married Elenore..._

_What's holding you now? _The voice asked and Abraxas remained silent. There was really nothing holding him back, other than his own hesitation and resolve. Yes he did love Charlus, _always _would but he was history. Harry was right across from him and the boy had done all but thrown himself at Abraxas' feet. _Like he would do that._ Abraxas thought with a chuckle. Harry was a spitfire when the need arose and it made the younger male more attractive. More than once, Harry stood up to him, despite Abraxas coming off as intimidating. Hell the boy even cursed him out, which showed he had guts! Not many people would dare stand toe to toe with Abraxas and be in one piece. Harry stood up for what he believed was right and did it respectfully. Abraxas admired and respected the younger male more for that. He wanted the younger man for himself but he wanted to do it the right way. And definately after this hell of a mission. But there was another problem, Harry was from another time period. He was pretty sure he was dead in Harry's time. _But there is a way if there was no body found..._Abraxas thought with a smirk. His Slytherin mind went to work as he planned out his 'death'. He decided to return with Harry and take back what was his. He could keep his grandson as Heir but Lucius would lose his Lordship. _After what Harry told me, the boy doesn't deserve it. He's done enough damage. _He wrote and arranged things with renewed fervor. He lost his love once because he didn't fight for him and Abraxas would be DAMNED if he allowed that to happen again, if he read the younger male correctly. He decided to _prove_ his love and his affections for the younger male. _If I want something, I will have it and nothing and no one will stand in my way!_

In his tent, Harry was battling his own feelings. Ever since the kiss they exchanged, his mind was blown. Like him, Abraxas was attracted and _very_ interested. But he definately didn't want to be the 'rebound'. He didn't want Abraxas' affections just because of his grandfather. He wanted Abraxas to see Harry for himself. He saw Abraxas for who and what he was and despite the fact the older male scared the crap out of him when he got terrifying, he truly found himself attracted to him. He didn't care for Abraxas' prestige, his social standing, or his wealth. And he hated the man's progeny with a passion. Draco he was growing to tolerate. _He's been hurt so much, how can I show him how I feel? What can you give a man who has everything?_ Harry sighed and rested his eyes. This mission was really a 10 plus on his weird shit o meter. _Freaky creatures, power hungry shadows, Indiana Malfoy...(at this he actually laughed because that was exactly the figure Abraxas cut for Harry,) crazy blood sucking statues that eerily reminded him of Voldemort...(even looked like the snake fucker...oh by Merlin!)_

"Abraxas!" Harry exclaimed as he tumbled out of his space. "Are you awake?"

"Harry, what's the matter, you look ill..."

"This city has to remain hidden! Riddle definately can't find it..." Harry wrung his hands and his body shook. Abraxas, despite himself, held the younger man to calm him down. The boy was having what Muggles would call, a "spazz attack."

"Alright, calm down, deep breath, then explain." Abraxas instructed, locking their gazes. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a strong feeling, this place was found and the statue taken or destroyed and since the shadows needed a host... Riddle was it!" Abraxas' silver eyes widened at this. _If that were true...why the mission in the first place?_

"Abraxas, someone wanted us out." Harry said firmly, his hands white knuckled. "And I think I know what the theory is..."

"Which is...?" Abraxas asked, his face schooled into the infamous Malfoy mask. But on the inside, his nerves were in shambles. He had a feeling that Harry had figured it out. _Oh please let the boy be wrong..._

_"_If you're out, you wouldn't be able to stand in Riddle's way, therefore he has the support he needs. And neither would I...I wouldn't be able to kill him if I'm already dead!" Abraxas wanted to _kill_. Harry's revealtion, although far-fetched, made _perfect _sense! Abraxas and Harry _were_ Riddle's _only_ and _biggest _threats. Abraxas had the "pull" because of his social standing and position in the Wizarding World, as well as being the _wealthiest, oldest, and powerful Lord patriarch. _Harry was a threat because he too was powerful, wealthy and had killed Riddle in his own time, therefore ending the war. The boy was right. They were on a _mission of death._ And the statue, was a parasitic evil. Riddle was already "off" because of his childhood and all but the statue would give him the "boost" he needed! Now here was the next question...why would they be sent to retrieve it and destroy it? Why was this Abraxas' _second_ time on this mission?

"I think we were sent here to make their job easier." Harry said. "I have a feeling, it was an inside job. Or there's a puppet master."

"One person pulling all the strings?" Abraxas asked, wiping his specticles clean. "Harry, this is a bit far fetched...l...I mean who, aside from Riddle, would gain from taking us both out?"

"In my time, the list is huge, he had _a lot _of followers." Harry said. Before he allowed the older man to ask another question, Harry went on all fours, searching through his space, giving Abraxas a view of his ass. The older man enjoyed the view, unashamed. _Merlin, I so wish I can take him now...have him screaming my name, body writhing in absolute pleasure..._ Abraxas shivered at the thought and willed his crotch to calm down. _It's been too long..._ The older man thought with dismay. Without meaning it, the boy was _seducing _him! _Damn it! _He repositioned himself so his _condition_ wouldn't be so visible. Harry crawled out with parchment, quills and inkwell, as well as a file. Abraxas recognized it as one from the Aurors office. Harry blinked as he turned and blushed.

"Um...no desk..." He said sheepishly. Abraxas chuckled and transfigured one from a leaf.

"No problem." He said. Harry smiled gratefully and set down everything and before he said anything, Abraxas also transfigured two chairs.

"Thank you, now," Harry looked over his files. "Do you have a file too? I have a funny feeling we had the answer the whole time." Abraxas wordlessly retrieved his file and handed it over to the ravenette before sitting across from him. Harry looked over Abraxas' file and then his own. _Something's not right...the magical signatures are completely off! _"Oh by Merlin!"

"What is it?"

"Our puppet master slipped up." Harry said. "Look at the signatures." Abraxas picked up both files and read the signatures: _Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Heh, I had a feeling he'd make Head Auror one day. _Their seals were there, the physical signatures were spot on but the _magical _one was not! Abraxas blinked then jumped to his feet as realization hit him. On their files, although from _two_ _different _time periods, the magical signiture was the same! _That BITCH!_ Abraxas' blood boiled and his magic seethed with his anger. Harry looked to the older man and dared to ask.

"Judging from how pissed you look, you _know_ who's behind this?"

"I do, although I had no idea _she_ would stoop so low!"

"Who...?"

"My _wife_, Elenore."

**_Dum dum dum...twisted right? Yea, it fits well, I'll explain in the next chapter! Stay tuned!_**


	4. The Truth Behind it All Part 2

Chapter 11: The Truth Behind It All Part 2

"Your wife? How...?"

"She's a morphimagus." Abraxas said. "She's able to change her form at will!"

"Gender too?!"

"If a morphimagus is powerful enough yes." Abraxas said. "She would need to _interact_ with someone to...oh by Merlin...the parties, the social gatherings...l should've known."

"Then in my time..."

"She probably went in and _made_ sure you were picked for the mission." Abraxas said. "Harry, pack up your things I'll do the same. Be quick about it."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to stop this. Since we're here in _my_ time, we will start there. Then we will return to your time and stop her there."

"And when it's finished?" Harry asked. Abraxas saw the sadness in his eyes. He took Harry's hands in his own and kissed each one.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now, do as I say. Please?" Harry blushed but nodded. Abraxas released his hands reluctantly and cleared his space. He was pissed at himself for not realizing his wife's plot. _Could she be behind why Charlus and I broke up as well?_ He thought. He thought about that and sighed in defeat. _No, he really did break it off, honorable Gryffindor. What a dork! _He turned to look at the ravenette who was carefully packing and smirked. _That's alright though, it's high time I've moved on and when Elenore's dealt with, I will make my move._

Both men were packed within a hour and Abraxas lead them to the airport. Harry easily slipped back into his "Parker" cover. It would be dangerous and detrimental to their plan if his true identity was revealed. Harry charmed dyed his hair to an auburn and lengthened it to a little passed his shoulders but kept his beautiful emerald eyes. They booked their flights and took their seats. A ward was raised so no one could hear them.

"Harry, you'll be fine." Abraxas soothed, taking the younger man's hands in his. "This will be dealt with."

'I know it's just...crazy. Why can't something be simple for once?"

"Because we're exceptional. And that's not my ego talking I assure you."

"Abraxas, I have to know, were you adopted?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're _way_ different from the Malfoys in my time. You even _look_ different, minus the hair and eyes, and the timbre of your voice."

"My son favored his mother in looks, build and height. As well as the attitude. The hair, eyes, voice, are indeed mine."

"That makes sense." Harry said. "Compared to them you're humble pie." At this, Abraxas laughed heartily.

"Because I'm a man of simple pleasures. There's nothing wrong with being humble, or honest hard work. My wife on the other hand believed because we're Malfoys that it was our _divine right_ to have the best of everything. Yes I believe in success, and I will obtain it, but by my own merit not because it should be given to me." Harry was _floored._ Although rich and all Abraxas acted like an average joe! _This is great!_

"Ok, I have to know, pizza or escargot?"

"Pizza, especially sausage and pepper." Abraxas said. Harry's mouth dropped.

"BBQ ribs and fries or fillet milon?"

"Ribs and fries."

"Ok, here's the killer, jeans or slacks?"

"Um, normally or occasionally?"

"Normally of course." Harry said. Abraxas smirked and remained silent for a bit before tilting his head and looking at him.

"What do _you_ think Parker?"

"Slacks," Harry pouted. Abraxas' smirk became a teasing smile.

"Wrong, I prefer straight leg jeans." He answered. "With boots." Harry laughed. He was happy at the answers. The man was _actually not a priss!_

"Do my answers please you?"

"Very much."

"My turn, same questions."

"Well, pizza, ribs, jeans, and what about desserts?!"

"You'd laugh at me."

"No I won't!"

"Fine, a decadent, sinful, Devil's Food cake."

"Oh by Merlin," Harry sighed, happy that they had so much in common. "Marry me?"

"In due time Parker." Abraxas chuckled. "For now, let's focus on the mission. Rest now, when we wake we'll be in London." Abraxas kissed Harry's lips chastely and went to sleep. Harry moaned but went to sleep. In his opinion his grandfather a complete ding dong for letting the blonde get away, arranged marriage be damned! _I won't make the same mistake..._he fell asleep with a smug yet satisfied smirk.

Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, causing Harry to moan and shift.

"Five more minutes Mummy..."

"I'm sorry Darling," An amused familiar voice drawled. "But we're here." Harry opened his eyes and met amused silvers. He jumped up and blushed. _Oh my god, I called him Mummy!_

"Um..."

"It's alright, I've been called worse." Abraxas laughed. "But if you don't get off this plane right now I will put you over my knee and spank you." Both men purred at the image and thought the same thing..._Kinky!_

They weaved their way through Muggle London and when the coast was clear, they Apperated to Wizarding London. Harry cleared his head and allowed his stomach to settle. He noticed the blonde fared no better.

"I wish I could go back in time and throttle whoever invented Apperating and the Floo, both I hate!" Abraxas said with a growl. Harry allowed himself a weak giggle at Abraxas' plight. He could understand that. They were outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked down at their clothes and spelled his Auror's robes, until Abraxas changed them to beautiful emerald green everyday robes!

"Allow me to explain before you snap." The blonde said, fingering his 14 inch Alder wand with dragon heartstring core. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde's wand. (The wooden one your pervs!) but Abraxas chuckled, getting Harry's attention. "I spelled your robes because it'll be too strange for you to wear your uniform in this time. I was sent _alone." _Harry's mouth formed a silent 'oh' when he realized Abraxas' thought process made sense. Besides the robes were _gorgeous!_ Abraxas had taste! He followed the blond to the Ministry. The building looked almost brand new. He remained to the blond's side as they entered. No one questioned them, which Harry found unnerving. Abraxas made his way to the Head Auror's office and opened the door. Instead of the Head Auror, a beautiful blond woman was sitting behind the desk and Harry gasped. It was _Lucius as a woman!_ _Right down to the sneer!_ Abraxas bristled and kept Harry out of sight. He took a stance and brandished his wand.

"Elenore," He greeted his wife coldly. The woman smirked and twirled her 10 inch Blackthorn wand with basilik scale core.

"Abraxas, my _darling_ husband, you've returned I see. Figured me out did you?"

"You scheming bitch!" He snarled. "How dare you!"

"Oh, I do dare." Lady Malfoy said. "The only reason I haven't destroyed you sooner was that I _loved _you. And as cliche as it may sound, I thought you would grow to love me..." Abraxas was taken aback at that. It was similar to what Charlus said so long ago... "Yes, I broke you and Potter up. I _knew _of your trysts and I ended it. You should've seen Potter's face, like a kicked puppy. He didn't want to marry Dorea, but I'd be damned he'd take what's mine!" Abraxas and Harry both were pissed. The woman was _heartless_. She ruined many lives and for what, to achieve _her _ends. _Like Mummy like son._ Harry thought with a grimace, remembering Lucius. The man had his mother's attitude! And it was _fucking ugly!_

"Riddle will cleanse the Wizarding World of the filth that's made this world decadent and unsuitable for us of _pure blood_ to live. And I...will _rule_ at his side when he does." Abraxas wanted to vomit. So did Harry. This woman was off her nut! She was too crazed to notice Harry, which was fine by him.

"You...took from me...I should kill you and what of our son?"

"He will learn from me. He will take over when he's of age and by then, Riddle will be quite powerful." Abraxas clenched his fists at his sides so hard the man drew blood. Harry looked to the door and saw a few Aurors lingering. He locked eyes with them, thankfully a younger Kingsley and Arthur Weasley and mouthed '_big trouble, get backup and get here quick!'_ The men nodded and Kingsley mouthed '_ok, stall...we're coming to help.' _Harry locked gazes with Abraxas and he _knew._

"What do you hope to achieve Elenore?" Abraxas asked cooly, a tact all Malfoys inheirted. Elenore looked at her husband and smirked.

"Power, glory, fame, wealth, prestige." She counted with each finger. "And marrying you gave me these things but you're of no further use to me. I have an Heir to your fortune. And Riddle will give me the rest. You were as they say, a means to an end. Now it's time to say our goodbyes. _Averda K..." _

"Stupify!" Harry commanded, blasting the woman down with one stroke. She fell over and the Aurors jumped in to help him. Moody stood at the doorway behind Harry while Kingsley and Arthur held Lady Malfoy.

"Abraxas, good to have you back lad." Moody said gruffly. "Your wife will be taken into custody and tried..."

"I also want a divorce." Abraxas said. "And leave her with absolutely nothing!"

"And your son?"

"He'll be with my Grandparents. He will not be allowed to see his mother. She's nothing but pure evil. Take her away." The two men nodded and walked out with her. Moody, Abraxas and Harry remained in the office and waited until it was clear to speak. Moody nodded and erected a ward, inviting the men to take a seat.

"So gentlemen, she was behind it all?" Abraxas nodded and showed the evidence to his boss. Moody was appalled at what he saw and turned to Harry. "Well young man, you're not from this time, let me see the Time Turner you have." Harry complied and handed the Time Turner over. Moody was examining it then turned to Abraxas.

"I think, you should set your affairs in order before you decide to leave Abraxas."

"How did you...?"

"I'm not that blind! You love the boy for one and two, it would seem Elenore made trouble in Harry's time." He penned a letter, sealed it and put it into his desk drawer. "I'll give you a week Abraxas. Both of you will return to my office once everything is settled and you have Lucius settled in." Both men nodded and stood up. But Moody stopped them.

"Abraxas, you understand once this Time Turner is used again, you will not be able to return."

"I understand." Abraxas said and Moody sighed.

"Then I suggest you say your goodbyes." Abraxas nodded and after being dismissed, both of them went to Gringotts and Abraxas went through massive paperwork. Harry was stunned. He was about to remove his Lordship ring when Harry stopped him.

"It may be the proof you'll need." Harry reasoned. Abraxas looked at him then nodded, exchanged a brief conversation with the goblin in charge and watched as a spell was cast onto his ring. It glowed silver then settled.

"There you are Lord Malfoy, only when you return here will the Malfoy fortune and assets under your Lordship will no longer be frozen. Your wife has been removed and your Heir has his trust fund and his inheritance in place with your instructions."

"Excellent. In regards to my estate...in my name that is..."

"Will not be touched until you return."

"Good, thank you. Come Harry, there's one more thing I need to do before I continue." Harry blinked but followed the blonde. The older man wrapped a strong arm around Harry's slender waist and kissed him on the lips to ease his nerves and in apology before they Apperated again. This time it was before a house Harry didn't recognize. _Where are we? This isn't grimmald place..._ Abraxas led him the door and knocked. Harry was about to speak when the door opened and the younger man saw a man with dark locks, glasses and brown eyes. Harry was about to spazz but remembered he had charms on himself.

"Hello Charlus, may we come in? We need to talk." The man at the door, Charlus, tore his gaze from Harry and landed on Abraxas. His eyes widened and Harry saw the pained look.

"Abraxas...is that you?"

"Yes Charlus, it's me. Please let us in?" Charlus nodded and opened the door, allowing them in. Harry looked around but didn't dare touch a thing. Abraxas sensed his distress and held his hand, gently leading him to the study where Charlus was waiting, and took a seat on the love seat. There was a pause before Charlus looked at his ex-lover.

"I heard...about your mission..." He began uneasily. "And I understood why you didn't...come..."

"Charlus, I've come to say my peace, my goodbyes and give Harry a chance to see you." Charlus looked to Harry in question, obviously confused.

"Why would you bring your new interest here to see me? And don't toy with me Abraxas."

"Harry, remove the dye charm if you please?" Abraxas ordered gently. Charlus watched as the younger male waved his wand and the auburn went Raven like Charlus'. He was about say something when Abraxas placed a parchment down and held out a strong, yet elegant and graceful hand in silent question. The younger male placed a smaller but not less graceful hand into Abraxas', emerald eyes locking gazes with silver before he nodded. Abraxas smiled and produced a dagger, and nicked the younger man. The younger let out a pained whimper but Abraxas soothed him as he squeezed three drops of blood onto the parchment. Charlus gasped as he saw the boy's family tree. There was his son's name, his wife's and his own! He looked at the boy and wanted to cry. He was looking at his _grandson!_

"How..is this...?"

"Short version, Harry's an Auror like me in his time and he was sent back in time to assist me in my mission. However, there was a dark truth to our missions and we both aborted. It turned out the Elenore was behind it all and she's been incarcerated. She was also behind of us breaking up, although partially. But, she also caused problems in Harry's time. I will be returning with him..."

"What about Lucius?"

"He will be with my grandparents, away from his mother's dark influence. You have your life, it's time I went for mine."

"But...,"

"No Charlus, everything's set. We are only here for the week. After that we will leave. Now, why don't you talk to your grandson, let him see his father and grandmother, get to know him, while you can. I'll just sit here and read. Go on."

"Um...Abraxas?"

"Yes Darling?" The patriarch purred. Harry held his cut hand and Abraxas healed it with a touch of his wand.

"Thank you,"

"My pleasure, now go, next place will be Malfoy Manor for dinner then to Italy. As_ w_ell as settle what's left of my affairs." Harry nodded and allowed Charlus to give him a tour of Potter Manor while Abraxas remained in the study.

Harry followed his grandfather, who was acting like a kid in the candy store, excitedly showing him everything. Harry found it amusing but he missed Abraxas, even though the blonde wasn't too far away. When Charlus' back was turned, Harry sent his Patronus down to the study expressing his feelings to the blonde. The stag pranced a bit before going to the study. In less than five minutes later a powerful, yet beautiful looking Jaguar Patronus came over, message colored with amusement.

_'I know he's a bit much my Darling but indulge him. You are his only grandchild after all. By the way, did you know you're a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself as well? On your mother's side! I'm right downstairs if you need me. Have fun!' _ With a lingering chuckle, the Jaguar faded. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. _DAMNED Malfoy!_

"Abraxas' still hiding out?" Charlus asked in amusement. "Trust him to do that, sneaky snake!" Both men heard hearty laughter from the study. Harry snickered and relaxed. The two men were a trip! _No wonder they got together..._

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about. Abraxas is clearly head over heels for you. If there's one thing I can vouch for, it's this: he's devoted to his loved ones. He'll never sway. I can't say the same."

"Why did you...?"

"We both fell victim to duty and tradition. Abraxas wanted us to get married but I didn't want to displease my parents. As Lords, it was our duty to produce Heirs..."

"Sorry but that's a load of bullshit." Harry said. "I mean, there are potions for such things like male pregnancies aren't there? Or can't magic help?"

"This is true on both cases. But in all honesty..."

"You were too chicken." Harry said bluntly, causing Charlus to blink in disbelief. He couldn't be angry because deep down, he knew Harry was right. He didn't love _Abraxas_ _enough_ to fight for him. His grandson showed more fire and backbone. He was _perfect _for Abraxas. Like Harry, from what he gathered, wasn't a stickler for the rules or traditions.

"Harry, um, why aren't you...?"

"Down with the program? Easy, I'm tired of people telling me what to do, saying it was for my own good. I'll live my life, my way. I've dealt with being the good little puppy ever since I was born, but even then, I broke rules. If it doesn't hurt me or kill me, I'm doing it. And fuck what they say."

Charlus smiled and both men heard a chuckle of approval. They didn't have to look to see who chuckled. Harry smiled when he felt powerful arms wrap around him. With a sigh he leaned into the embrace.

"What do you think of your grandson Charlus?" Abraxas purred. Charlus looked at them and smiled wider, before smirking good naturedly.

"He's shorter than you Abraxas. Guess you got your wish to lead after all. Congrats, you're earned your 'pants'!" Harry laughed while Abraxas playfully punched Charlus on the shoulder.

"Ow, what've been lifting Malfoy, boulders? Damn that hurt!"

"You're not that far from the truth." Abraxas said with a chuckle. Harry hummed in approval as he traced the older man's muscles. Abraxas hissed in pleasure and caught Harry's smaller hands in his own. "_Tease." _He whispered. Harry giggled. Charlus laughed.

"Oh yea, the boy has you wrapped around his finger."

"I don't mind." Abraxas said. "And he doesn't take any crap either."

"Nope and could you please stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" Harry demanded sweetly. Both men looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Harry,"

"We're sorry Darling."

"Hmm, spoiling me rotten aren't you?"

"You deserve some spoiling Darling, nothing wrong with that."

"Aw, get a room!" Charlus moaned dramatically. "Man, we weren't even that mushy! What did you do to him?"

"That's _my _secret." Harry said with a smirk. Abraxas let out a deep rumbling chuckle. Charlus laughed a little then hugged them both.

"Don't let go of each other." He whispered to them. "Harry, Abraxas and I never had such great chemistry as you two have. It's wonderful that you have each other. I'm not mad at all. You've made this old man happy Harry."

"Hey, I'm not that old Charlus, I'm only a decade older than Harry!"

"Um, I was talking about me Blondie!"

"Oh, ok then that's right..."

"Asshole." Charlus said making a face.

"Dork." Abraxas countered with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Gentlemen..." Harry said evenly, stopping both men. The older men held the younger between them in an embrace. Five minutes later, Charlus waved them goodbye and handing a small box to Harry and the family tree parchment to Abraxas.

"Don't open that until you two are ready and Abraxas, keep that parchment safe, there's an addition or two...take care you two and good luck." The two men waved goodbye and were off to Malfoy Manor.

**_Well, the past is almost fixed. One more important situation to fix! More to come._**


	5. On the Path to Freedom

Chapter 12: On the Path to Freedom

Harry had to rub his eyes as he beheld the Manor. It was warm, welcoming and had a sense of charm. _Was this the same Manor?_ Abraxas smiled and led the way. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was well cared for and the peacocks actually came up to greet them!

"Aw how cute!" Harry said as he dropped to his knees to stroke them. Abraxas just watched with a patient smile. He made a mental note that the younger man _loved _animals. The peacocks, peahens and pea chicks all appeared to get a pat or two. The birds were raised by Abraxas himself, each and every one of them, the eldest one, a silver peacock with with royal purple, sapphire blue and indingo on the tail feathers observed patiently. This one was Abraxas' personal peacock named Adonis. When Harry approached him, Adonis fanned his tail and showed off. Abraxas chuckled and crossed his arms. _That bird's a real ham!_ His eyebrows raised when Adonis flew up and gave Harry a bird version of a kiss on his cheek! _Hey, back off bird he's mine! _Adonis regarded his Master with a tilt of his head and chirped which sounded like "tough shit" and sauntered off after dropping a plume into Harry's hands and kissing him again. _He's dinner! _Abraxas growled. Harry saw the patriarch's face and kissed away his moody face.

"I only have eyes, for you..." The younger man sang softly against his lips. Abraxas smiled and pulled Harry close to kiss him. It was chaste at first, then grew passionate. Abraxas didn't know when their relationship went from indifferent to practically together but the patriarch didn't mind. Harry attracted him almost from the start and Abraxas was _pleasantly pleased. _He ran his hands down and lightly groped the younger man, who moaned into the kiss. _Oh by Merlin...I can't wait...soon my darling, I will have you..._ Reluctantly, Abraxas broke their kiss, kissing away the pout.

"Soon, I promise you." He whispered. Harry nodded and followed the older male into the Manor throught the French doors, entering the parlor. There on his stomach, reading a book in French, was Lucius! Harry melted at the sight.

"He's adorable!" Harry cooed. "What happened?"

"His mother," Abraxas answered shortly. Harry nodded in understanding. Abraxas brandished his wand and cast a translator spell on his son and Harry blinked. "If that boy thinks I'm going French he's crazy. Lucius, look at me." The boy obeyed.

"Yes Father?" He asked patiently. His eyes widened when he heard himself speak English! "What...?"

"I took care of that," Abraxas said. "We're in England, not France! French is not a necessity. Now hear me, you are to pack your things and meet us back here in one hour. If you need assistance, ask the house elves, Harry or myself is that clear? And your mother will not be coming back so let's go. MOVE YOUR ASS BOY!" Lucius was out like a shot, his book abandoned. Harry laughed. Abraxas smirked.

"Hush, you can assist me..." Abraxas saw the look and sighed. "Please?"

"Much better." Harry said with a grin. Abraxas chuckled and shook his head_. I'm so whipped and we haven't even done it yet! _Abraxas thought with a chuckle. Then men took to sealing each of Abraxas' rooms and possessions. They managed to even managed to put the peacocks, including Adonis, into a statsis herbination and sealed the rookery. When everything was to his satisfaction, Abraxas led Harry back to the parlor and was surprised to see Lucius on the couch, dressed to leave, a trunk at his feet. The two Malfoys looked at each other and Abraxas shrunk his son's trunk and gathered their coats and cloaks. The three of them stood in the front and Abraxas waited for something. When five minutes ticked by, they herd a pop and they saw a goblin. Harry recognized it as the same Goblin from Gringotts that worked with Abraxas.

"Perfect timing Lord Malfoy." The Goblin said with approval. "Not that we don't trust your thoroughness, but we will recheck everything. Anything you missed that is yours, will be sealed by us and the seals will not break until you step into the Manor. The general wings and belonging to the family shall be seen. Yours will not, as well as anything you personally commissioned, until you return. When your son is of age, his wings and possessions will unlock. However, the title of "Lord" will remain with you, until you pass on. As well as the Lord's ring." The Goblin snapped his fingers and five more Goblins arrived and marched into the Manor and soon, Harry saw the Manor change. It wasn't as homely as it was before. It looked.,.cold and _empty._ _That's the Manor I remember._ Harry thought wryly. Abraxas sighed and picked up his son and grabbed Harry by the waist and Aperated away.

They ended up in Italy, in a private villa. Harry definately didn't remember this place. He heard Lucius squeal and go for a ball. Abraxas crossed his arms and waited. A house elf popped in next to Harry who jumped and cursed. Abraxas allowed himself a chuckle before he turned to the elf.

"Pepper, is your Master, my Grandfather at home?"

"Yes Master Abraxas, Pepper fetch Master Augustus." With that the elf left and Harry smirked.

"Isn't that a Roman name?"

"Yes it is." A new voice said from the stairs. Harry and Abraxas turned and faced the man. Harry had to hide a grin. It was a dead giveaway as to where Abraxas got his looks from. The older Malfoy had the same hawk-like features Abraxas inheirted. Like all Malfoys, Augustus had white blond hair and silver eyes. But, his hair was short. "Abraxas, you're looking well child."

"Grandfather I'm almost thirty!"

"So what, I can still remember when you ran around here bold as you please without a stitch on because you refused to have a nappy on!" While Abraxas blushed deep red and flat palmed his forehead Harry and Lucius snickered and Augustus grinned. "Oh, I can tell you stories young man," Augustus said to Harry. "My grandson has always been the rebellious one. Even watered his grandmother's flower garden because he had to go. But, what brings you all here? Not that I mind in the least."

The men sat down and explained everything while Lucius played nearby. By the time they were finished, Augustus was fuming.

"I knew that girl was trouble. Abraxas, I have no objection in keeping Lucius here. I've raised your father, I had a hand in raising you. This will be no problem for me. You can rest easy. Of course, I hate to see you two go but, it's for the best no?" Abraxas nodded and Augustus stood up and embraced them in turn. "You both take care of each other. You will stay here until your time is up to return to England. Come, let's get you settled." With that, he led the men to two beautiful bedrooms across from his own and a room was next to Abraxas'. It was Lucius'.

"Lucius will come when he's ready. Abraxas you will take the room on the left, Harry you will take the room on the right. Abraxas, remember my rules. I don't care what age you are, this is my house and you will respect and obey my rules."

"Yes Grandfather, thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome, dinner's at 6. I'll leave you two to get settled." With that, Augustus left and the two men looked at each other.

"Rules?"

"Basically, no sex before marriage."

"Oh, ok. That's fine." Harry said in relief but inwardly, Abraxas was groaning. He so wanted to break the rule, for he was _celibate! Screw this..,,I'm pulling a few strings. I want to be free! I want this done now! _ Gathering up his coat and cloak he made a break for the door, throwing brief goodbyes over his shoulder. Harry, Augustus and Lucius were left blinking.

"Wow, where's the fire?"

"Father?"

"He's either really anxious, or _really_ horny." Augustus cackled. Harry blushed and Lucius was confused.

"What's thorny mean?" He asked innocently. The older men jumped at that and coughed. How to explain _this _one...

Abraxas stormed into the Ministry, startling the Head Auror, who fell back in his chair and on his ass. Papers fluttered all around and if he wasn't so focused, he would've found the antics funny.

"Abraxas, you're early!"

"Alastor, I can't wait a week. How soon can the divorce and trial be?"

"Abraxas..."

"Plus we have to leave to fix..."

"Abraxas..."

"There's no telling what's going on in Harry's time as we speak..."

"ABRAXAS!"

"WHAT?!" The blonde roared. Moody smirked and handed Abraxas a file.

"You're a free man. As for the trial, it's been waved and she's in Azkaban for life." Moody said. "If your affairs are settled you and Harry can leave tomorrow morning." Abraxas smiled as he read the file. Indeed, there was his divorce and the verdict for his ex-wife's crimes. He was _free_ but now, it was time to fix what happened in Harry's time. He thanked his boss and was about to leave when Moody stopped him.

"And don't worry about your job, it'll be waiting for you." Abraxas smiled and bid the older man farewell before returning to the villa.

Abraxas walked into the parlor where his grandfather, Harry and Lucius were having a stare down.

"Well is someone going to tell me?" The child demanded. The men blushed deep red and shook their heads. This earned them an irritated child. Abraxas shook his head then sighed, coming to the rescue.

"What's going on?"

"Father! You're back, good! What's thorny mean?" Abraxas felt the color and heat rush into his cheeks. Harry shrugged and his grandfather shook his head. Abraxas sighed and held his son.

"It's something you don't need to concern yourself with right now my son. Now, get ready for dinner." Lucius nodded and left the adults alone.

"It was my fault." Augustus said. "The boy heard me say you were...aroused, from the way you took off before."

"Grandfather, we will be leaving tomorrow morning. Ready Harry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Harry began sadly. Abraxas caught the younger man's hands and kissed him.

"Don't fret_. _As of today, I'm _free _and I'm _yours."_

_"You mean...?"_ Harry began, hope lighting up his face. Abraxas smiled and leaned in, capturing the younger man's lips in a tender kiss. They broke away after a spell, needing air and embraced. Lucius and Augustus watched the couple and smiled.

"So thorny means love?" Lucius quipped. Augustus sighed at his great grandson and rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you're older."

"Fine," Lucius huffed. "This sucks!"

**_Next Chapter's back to the present for Harry, and to the future for Abraxas. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out and don't be scardy cats, leave a review or two (just don't flame me). Thanks to those who are following and favored this story. LynstHolin, hope I'm doing ok...oh, I'll be posting about the trees in the end. Thank you!_**

**_Raine Lemuria_**


	6. Return and Goodbye

Chapter 13: Return and Goodbye

Harry awoke reluctantly from his warm nest of sheets, remembering what was happening. Today was the day he and Abraxas would return to Harry's time and fix the damage. _Oh man, I hope the statue and the city remains untouched..._

"Darling, are you awake? Let's get going, time is of the essence after all." Harry shook himself clear of any doubt and got ready. He made he didn't leave _anything _in this time and found the Time Turner, slipping it around his neck and hiding it under his shirt. He didn't know what to expect but if Abraxas was willing to tackle this head on, Harry couldn't chicken out. He did feel bad for Lucius, for now, he won't have either parent. But Augustus was attentive and despite his age, Lucius understood that this had to be done. Harry walked in to see Abraxas saying his goodbyes to his son and grandfather. He felt like a bad guy, that he was tearing a family apart. He sighed and three pairs of silvers looked at him. Surprisingly, Lucius went to him and there was no trace of anger anywhere.

"Mr. Potter, look at me." He ordered calmly. Harry dared a look and waited. Lucius didn't disappoint. "I'm not angry at you. Father explained everything. Just promise me, no matter what happens, that you take care of him." Harry nodded, not trusting his voice, for he was holding back tears. Lucius tsked and handed Harry a handkerchief. Harry took it gratefully and wiped his tears. Thank Merlin he wasn't a messy crier. He was about to return it but Lucius refused to take it. Harry put it into his pocket and dared a look at Augustus, who was patiently waiting for his turn. Harry didn't expect getting swept into an embrace and kissed on both cheeks.

"I have never seen my grandson so _alive_ before. This is good." He handed a small black box to Abraxas. "When the time right and not a moment _sooner_." Abraxas nodded and put the box away in his robes. After one more hug, Harry was released and Abraxas stepped forward. Wordlessly, Harry produced the Time Turner and looped the chain around Abraxas' neck and was about to work the rings when Augustus stopped them.

"You don't need to do all of that. Just tap the gear in the middle three times and you'll be back in your time Harry."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked in shock. Abraxas looked at him and smirked.

"Oh that's easy," Augustus said as he watched the younger man tap the gear. "_We designed it." _Before Harry could ask, they were gone!

(1999- The Ministry, Auror's Department)

Kingsley Shaklebolt, Head Auror was sitting behind his desk, re-reading an aged letter he found in his desk, left by Moody. And he was shitting bricks. He had no idea he had sent Harry into a death trap. _Oh by Merlin, that means Malfoy's still...oh crap! How am I going to explain this one?!_ He was about to call in Ron and Hermoine in when a flash of light almost blinded him and made him fall over. Shielding his eyes he sat up, and gasped. There were _two Aurors_ in the room.

"Harry!"

"Kingsley!" Harry greeted, removing the Time Turner from their necks. Kingsley looked to the other man and gapped like a fish.

"Abraxas!"

"Kingsley," Abraxas drawled. Kingsley couldn't believe it. The eldest Malfoy was _ageless!_ He was still muscular, a few inches taller than he remembered him. The only indication of the man's age, was the power level! It was at least twenty times stronger than before. Maybe more, for now, in this time, Abraxas was now _seventy five years old!_ _But the man looks way younger than his own bloody son and grandson put together!_ "Are you done gawking, we have more important matters to take care of!"

"Oh, right um..."

"You got the letter I see." Harry said. "Kingsley is the city still hidden?"

"Yes it is. And Voldemort's still worm chow but now there's another threat. And she makes Bellatrix Lestrange look like a Hufflepuff!" Harry and Abraxas looked at each other before looking at the file Kingsley handed them. Abraxas opened it and as he feared, was a picture of his ex-wife! _Wow, she looks like shit! _Abraxas thought, handing the file over to Harry.

"She's more of a threat because she can walk around as anyone!" Kingsley said. "How the hell is that?!" Abraxas was about answer when _Lucius Malfoy _strolled in, looking as sour as ever. But something was _off! _

"What are you doing here Lucius, this is not your department!" Kingsley said, looking at the Govenor. Lucius rolled his eyes and glared at the Head Auror.

"I am not in the mood Head Auror, I have too much to do to deal with you. I'm here for a file and that is all. Now out of my way."

"Since when has the Board of Govenors get into Auror business?" Kingsley and Abraxas weren't expecting Harry to tackle the other blonde from behind!

"Harry, what are you...?" Kingsley said, watching the tussle. Lucius snarled and tried to get free. The blonde turned and managed to wrap a hand around Harry's throat. Harry mentally cursed his height and build. Lucius was _bigger and stronger. _The blonde yanked the ravenette close and Harry gasped. _Since when does Lucius have aquamarine eyes?!_

"A...Abraxas..." Harry gasped, "I...it...it's her!" This snapped the blond into action. He grabbed Lucius from behind and jacked his free arm to the point of pain. Lucius cried out and released Harry who rolled away rubbing his throat. He gasped as he watched the two blondes. Abraxas wasn't even breaking a sweat as he held Lucius with one hand.

"Release me..." Lucius ordered dangerously. Abraxas wasn't phased in the least and tightened his grip. "Damn you, release me."

"It's over, Elenore." Abraxas said grimly. Lucius' eyes widened at the name and the illusion melted away to reveal an aged and crazed looking blond woman. Harry and Kingsley were shocked. If she was here, where was the _real _Lucius?

"You just couldn't leave well alone." The woman sneered as she looked at Harry. "Just like your blasted grandfather. And you," She glared at her ex-husband. "Took everything from me and had me thrown into Azkaban!"

"Who told you to try to take me out you wench!" Abraxas said. "You made my life a living hell. I did my duty, all you had to do, was leave me the _hell_ alone!"

"All I wanted, was for you to love me."

"Our marriage was a _contract_ woman, _nothing more!" _Abraxas yelled. "You _ruined _my life and for what?! Don't you dare answer that I remember." Harry giggled despite himself and Abraxas continued. "Too bad there are no Dementors here from I can see..." Kingsley sent his Protronus out and two Aurors, one young and one old, both redheads, came in.

"Harry!" The younger redhead said. "Mate, welcome back!" The older man stood stock still and eyes widened.

"Merlin's Balls I don't believe it...Abraxas Malfoy?!"

"In the flesh, hello Arthur."

"You...look so _young!"_

_"_Yes, how is that?" The woman sneered. Abraxas smirked and crossed his arms. He wasn't saying a word and Harry giggled at the look. It was yet _another_ secret! The former Lady Malfoy was taken away Harry had a feeling of de Ja vu.

"Don't worry," Kingsley said. "She won't be back this time. Abraxas, I know you're a secretive man but...how are you still...um..." Abraxas tilted his head then uncrossed his arms.

"There's not much to tell. I guess I just aged gracefully."

"Man, you didn't age _at all!" _Kingsley said. Harry thought about his hyacinth and smiled, keeping his secret. _That sneak!_ He thought. He had a feeling that the Time Turner had placed Abraxas under a stasis spell. He patted the empty spot under his shirt and gasped. It was _gone!_

"Harry, the Time Turner if you please?"

"Sir, I can't, it's gone." Harry said. Kingsley blinked. Abraxas crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Yes he and his grandfather designed it and created it but why did it disappear? A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and Hermoine came in, smiled at everyone and made a bee line for Abraxas, handing him a letter. He nodded in thanks and looked at it. It had his grandfather's seal. He opened the letter and read. He nodded in understanding and turned to the group.

"That was supposed to happen." He said. "The Time Turner you used was good for _only_ two trips. Once finished, it would desintergrate harmlessly so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Wicked." Harry said. Even Kingsley was impressed.

"But what about the gear in middle? And what about your...youth?"

"I believe Harry can tell you that, he figured it out, the youth part anyway."

"It was a stasis spell." Harry said. "I guess when the Turner was used, the gear released the spell. Chronically, Abraxas is seventy five but the aging process has been..._stopped completely or slowed down. And the gear helped us get back to the original time, for it was point of origin."_

"Very well said my darling." Abraxas said with a nod of approval. "But there are matters I have to attend to but I'm a bit...outdated." Kingsley and Harry laughed a bit before Harry hugged the older man from behind. Abraxas sighed and leaned back for a moment before the infamous smirk graced his lips. He made sure Harry had a good grip around his neck before standing up, causing the younger man to yelp and automatically wrap them around the older male.

"Abraxas!" Harry squeaked. "Put me down!" Abraxas tilted his head as if to think about it then walked out of the office bold as you please with a blushing Harry on his back. Kingsley laughed and waved them off.

"Hey, don't forget to send me a wedding invite ok?!" He called. His replies were a deep chuckle from Abraxas and a "shut up Kingsley!" from Harry. _Those two are perfect for each other! Only took forty seven years!_

Abraxas eventually put his beloved down before they entered Gringotts. Harry was still a pretty pink but he didn't mind. Abraxas led him in and as soon as they walked in, a older Goblin walked to them and bowed before Abraxas.

"Lord Malfoy, you've returned. Come with me please?" The two of them followed the Goblin and immediately went to work in restoring everything. Soon, they heard yelling. Harry peeked and saw a very irate Draco Malfoy!

"What is the meaning of this, why can't I go to my vault?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy, there are matters to be settled."

"Father, make them hurry up!" Draco demanded and Harry looked at Lucius. The hair was as he remembered but the sour look, the 'wicked' look was gone. Instead there was a 'how did I get cursed with a Spoiled brat?' Harry snickered, catching attention. _Oh damn!_

"Potter, what the hell are you doing...?" Draco would've said more if a silencing ward didn't shut him up. Harry blinked and saw Lucius putting his wand away and nodding.

"Mr. Potter," He greeted. "I trust your mission was successful?"

"Yes and no but how did you...?"

"I'll explain it later when we're in the Manor, if Father's up for visitors. Is he all right?"

"He's fine. Just tending to business."

"Oh good, thank you. And don't mind Draco, I will take care of him, I assure you. Until later on, farewell." With that Lucius left, leaving Harry with a mess of questions but returned to where Abraxas and the Goblin were finishing up. A white blonde eyebrow raised in question and Harry mouthed 'not here. I'll tell you later.' Abraxas nodded and with a final signiture and seal, they walked to grab something to eat.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I saw Lucius in Gringotts, with Draco and while Draco was nasty, Lucius was _nice."_

_"_I see, what else?"

"He asked about the mission's success, and if you were all right. He also said he'll explain it at the Manor, if you're up for visitors." Abraxas bit his lower lip and sat back in his seat. _Something didn't sit well with him._ He stood up and after paying for their meal, led the ravenette back to the Manor. It looked the same as they left it. No one stepped foot it yet. Abraxas waited and in less than five minutes, two loud cracks were heard from the right. Abraxas turned to see his son and grandson.

"Father...you look...young!"

"And you look _aged_." Abraxas countered. "Tell me Lucius," At this, Abraxas erected a ward. "What do you know?"

"I remember everything that happened when you and Mr. Potter came back from your mission. I remember going to Grandfather's villa to stay. I did, and I remained away from Mother while the war raged. Even after..."

"She must've seen you, because she entered the Ministry as you just this morning."

"I did have to go to the Ministry. I have a Govenors meeting but I never made it. I remember being stunned from behind, put in a body bind, and locked in a closet. Took people quite a while to find me."

"He's telling the truth." Harry said. Abraxas sighed. He couldn't shake the fact that something was off. He looked at his grandson and his eyes narrowed. _There we are..._

"Lucius, step away from the boy, _slowly._" Abraxas ordered. Lucius' silvers widened but did as he was bid. Abraxas grabbed Draco by the wrists, causing the youth to gasp in pain. A vial of poison was shaken loose from his robes and Harry caught the vial before it shattered. There was no point in letting it fall, Melin knows it could've been _anything_. Lucius recognized it straightaway.

"Draco, how did you get basilisk venom?!"

"It was given to me." Draco said. "For Grandfather."

"It's your mother again!" Abraxas growled. "That woman won't quit until I'm dead!" The four of them went to the Head Auror's office and after explaining, Draco was taken away as an accomplice to murder. Lucius was in shock, his only child was condemned for life thanks to his mother. He was consoled and was about to be sent home when Lucius refused, instead he requested to see his mother. Abraxas was about object but Harry shook his head.

"Put faith in him Abraxas, we changed a lot of the timeline, let's see what changes Lucius has undergone." Abraxas sighed and with Harry, they escorted Lucius to Azkaban's visiting wing.

"If you need us," Abraxas said firmly, "Send us three sparks from your wand. Be careful." The two Aurors walked out, standing outside the door. As soon as they left, Elenore was brought in. She sat across from her son.

"I have to apologize for stunning you me petite." She crooned. "But I couldn't have you roaming around, it would've ruined everything sooner. Potter foiled me nonetheless."

"Can it," Lucius snapped. "Why did you drag me and your grandson into this vendetta of yours?"

"It was for the best, for us to have a brighter future..."

"This is a bright future? You are practically insane, Draco's life is ruined and my family ripped asunder. You sicken me beyond words, I can't even stomach another minute with you." He sent three sparks out as his father instructed and waited. The door opened and Lucius stood up. "You are no better than the man you worship with such fervor. You're dead to me." With that he left and the door slammed shut. As they walked away they heard Elenore's screams.

"Lucius! Come back here! Abraxas, you bastard! I _hate _you!"

Lucius threw a saddened look at his insane mother and his crying son before walking through the door, ignoring their pleading for him to come back and get them. Abraxas took up the rear and as closed the door, he closed his eyes in a moment of silence.

_Goodbye Elenore._

**_To all who reviewed and followed, thank you. And yes I know it's a bit fast on the relationship part but I was considering Abraxas' celibacy, but they haven't done the big 'it' yet. They're on first base (just kissing) right now. They'll progress later on. Stay tuned._**


	7. Healing Bonds Part 1

Chapter 14: Healing Bonds Part 1

The trials of the former Lady Malfoy and Draco came a week later after Lucius' visit and the younger patriarch was in deep shock. His mother was immediately executed and his son was imprisoned for a five to ten year sentence. Lucius wept as his son was taken away and since then, he barely ate, or slept or spoke to anyone. Harry felt bad for him and encouraged both Malfoy men to make up for lost time. While Abraxas was willing, Lucius was not. He stayed to himself in his chambers, even taking his meals there. Both Abraxas and Harry knew this was not healthy. They were discussing that exact subject while they were cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm at my wit's end my darling," Abraxas sighed as he chopped up vegetables for a garden salad. "Lucius is wasting away and for once in my life, I don't know what to do or say." Harry stopped mixing the batter for the Devils food cake and hugged the older man from behind.

"It's a shock for him, Abraxas." Harry reasoned. "He lost his mother and his only child in one day. Well, technically he lost her twice. Then you, but you're here, so that helps but Draco's his only baby. What would you do if it were you?"

"I suppose you're right my darling. But there has to be something that will make him happy, or help ease the pain a bit."Harry thought about this and finally got an idea.

He waved his wand over his work area and after giving Abraxas a quick kiss, sought out the younger Malfoy male. He found him in the parlor, holding a worn stuffed dragon. His eyes were red and had dark circles. His skin was pasty and his hair was unkempt and he had a serious five o clock shadow! The man was thinner as well. In short, Lucius was _broken-hearted._ Harry approached Lucius calmly and placed a hand carefully onto his shoulder. The man flinched a bit but calmed when he saw who was with him.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I uh...forgive me I just..."

"No need to apologize. Can I join you?" Harry asked. Lucius looked at him and nodded. Harry joined him and together they sat in peaceful silence. Until Lucius broke it.

"How do you endure this? What drives you to look head instead of sinking into despair?"

"I ask myself those questions more than you realize everyday of my life." Harry said with a sigh. "Even today, even though the war's over, I still suffer. But, I realize that I have to move on in order to live." Lucius sighed and hugged the dragon to himself. Harry sighed and looked at the little toy. _It had to be Draco's._

"I remember picking this out." Lucius said. "Narcissa kept insisting we were having a girl, but I knew better. While she was shopping around and I was about to leave the shop I saw this and I knew then and there that I had to have it for my child. Funny how he was named for the same constellation as this little toy. This was his favorite..." Harry held the man as he broke down sobbing. He held him and stroked his hair, soothing him with kind words. Surprisingly, Lucius hugged him back and cried himself to sleep. When he shifted in his sleep, Harry disentangled himself, tucked the man with a blanket and pillow, made sure he held the dragon securely and crept out. Abraxas was waiting patiently in the kitchen.

"How is he my darling?"

"Heartbroken. Abraxas, it may be a long shot but maybe it'll work again. Why don't we take him to your grandfather's villa for a holiday? Being in England is too much for the poor man to bear right now."

"I agree. We will go for a holiday and when Lucius recovers or if we choose, we can return here. Maybe when Draconis is released, he and Lucius can begin anew in Itally."

"That sounds like a plan. But let him rest, we'll tell him when he wakes up." Harry said. Abraxas looked at him and chuckled. "What?"

"You sound just like a mother my darling." The patriarch chuckled. "I find it endearing and attractive."

"Oh stop... Hey, where's the cake?!"

"Um...it met an untimely death..." Abraxas said, darting his eyes away from Harry, a blush on his cheeks. Harry sighed and shook his head. He went to a cake bell that Abraxas hadn't seen before and peeked. He let out a sigh and smirked.

"Luckily I made two." Harry said. Abraxas face broke into a grin and he made his way toward it. _Hm, almost there..._ He jumped when Harry slapped his hand away. "Back away Malfoy!"

"But darling..." Abraxas pleaded, giving his best puppy eyes. _It worked on Charlus..._He thought. Harry looked at him, leaned in and kissed him tenderly before smiling ever so sweetly and whisper, "Nice try," before walking away and leaving Abraxas stunned. _I've been duped!_

Lucius woke up some time later, feeling a bit better. He surprised both men by sitting next to Harry and patted his hand. Harry looked at him and Lucius smiled.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome Lucius. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Lucius smiled again and held the younger man's hand briefly before letting go.

"I'd like that."

"Well," Abraxas said in amusement. "Now that my boys are getting along, Lucius, Harry and I have been talking and we've decided to go on holiday to the villa. Maybe later, when Draconis is released, and if you desire, you can stay there and start anew there." Lucius thought about this and nodded. It was a good idea after all. Harry smiled and went into the kitchen, bringing the cake bell. Both men perked up a bit when Harry set it down and opened, revealing the beautiful Devil's Food cake. Abraxas eyed it but Harry shook his head and cut a piece and handed it to Lucius. Abraxas was _floored!_ _Hey, I'm head of household I'm entitled to the first slice!_ Harry cut another piece: a big one and placed it before Abraxas, who grinned and enjoyed his dessert_. How sweet of you my darling. Giving me the bigger slice. I forgive you._ _Oh, this cake is divine...just like the last one..._Lucius was actually _enjoying _his meal and actually spoke to Harry and his father. They spoke until the last slice of cake was gone.

Blissfully full and relaxed, Lucius retired for the evening, wishing both men goodnight. Harry and Abraxas wished him the same before cuddling by the fire. Harry rested his head on Abraxas' broad chest and relaxed. Abraxas in turn was stroking Harry's still lengthened hair, getting rid of any snags and tangles before proceeding to braid it. They just enjoyed the silence and each other. It was more than enough.

"I could get used to this." Harry whispered. Abraxas chuckled as he finished the braid and kissed the younger man chastely.

"So could I." He whispered back. "Not for nothing, I enjoy taking the lead."

"You didn't before?"

"No, I was the 'woman' of the relationship. Because of my height." Abraxas said wryly. "I've tried but in a sick way Charlus liked to 'lord' it over me."

"Why didn't you just kick him in the knees?" Harry asked, causing Abraxas to laugh. "I would've."

"I don't doubt you my darling." Abraxas said with a chuckle. "And I didn't because I knew he was teasing. Sometimes I didn't mind."

"And when you did?"

"Let's just say it ended up with stiff itchy underwear for Charlus." Abraxas said, stroking Harry's cheek. "As well as being very 'put out'." Harry laughed. Although he had never done it himself, didn't mean he didn't know about it. "Tell me my darling, have you ever...?"

"No, never." This surprised and _pleased _the patriarch. "Does it bother you?"

"Not in the least my darling." Abraxas said. "It means that your first time will be _very special_ when the time is right."

"When did you know you were ready?"

"It's different for everyone my darling." Abraxas said, holding Harry's hands in his. "Charlus and I were a bit drunk and we let the hormones take over. But only _you'll know when you're ready._ I will wait. You don't have to rush on my account. I'm not going anywhere." Harry sighed in relief and snuggled. He was glad that Abraxas was willing to wait. He wanted to take things slow. Yes, they rushed on the kissing but that was tiny compared to the big 'IT'. What they had right now was more than enough for right now and neither one wanted to ruin it. After a few more kisses Abraxas looked at the clock on the mantle and sighed. It was close to midnight.

"Come my darling, time for bed. It's late and we've both had quite a day." Harry nodded and allowed the older man to escort him to the guest room. At the door, Abraxas held him and gave him one last kiss goodnight. Ironically, the clocks chimed the stroke of midnight! Both men broke apart laughing softly.

Goodnight Abraxas," Harry whispered. Abraxas nuzzled him and smiled.

"Goodnight my darling, sleep well."

And for the first time ever in his life, Harry did.

**I know, it's a bit short, don't kill me but I just couldn't stretch it. It's my "short but sweet chapter." Stay tuned there will be more!**


	8. Getting to Know You Part 1

Chapter 15: Getting To Know You Part 1

Harry awoke in a very good mood, happy that for once he hadn't been plagued by his usual nightmares. He got ready and dressed, noticing that his hair was still braided and _neat_. _Another Malfoy secret_ _no doubt._ He walked into the kitchen and saw the older Malfoy cooking but there was something _different_...

"Abraxas, where are your glasses?" He asked. Abraxas looked at him with calm_ focused_ silvers.

"Ah, you caught me." He chuckled. "That was part of my cover you see. I told you before my darling, we all have our covers, it's part of our job. Mine were the glasses. I had my vision corrected long ago. When you met me, they were already decorative." Harry looked away for a moment and sighed, removing his own glasses.

"Wish I had that luxury." He said wryly. Abraxas smiled and after taking Harry's rounded frames, changed them to thinner, more fashionable frames.

"I think you look beautiful regardless my darling." Abraxas purred before kissing the younger male good morning. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did, no nightmares at all."

"Good, now come have some breakfast and later on, off to the villa." Harry smiled and sat down, wishing Lucius a good morning who returned the sentiment before eating his breakfast. Harry blinked at the thin little flakey things on Lucius' plate and pointed to them.

"What are _those_?"

"Oh, theyr're crepes." Lucius answered, taking a small bite. Harry did a double take at hearing that.

"A what? _Creeps?" _He asked and both Malfoys laughed hard to the point of tears. Abraxas was first to recover.

"Oh my darling," He chuckled. "A _crepe_ is a French pancake."

"Oh...I'll take the real deal. Or fluffy waffles."

"With fresh strawberries and whipped cream I take it?" Abraxas asked with a smirk. Harry nodded and Abraxas put a plate in front of him. There were two freshly made Belgium waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream with sausages on the side. Harry blushed shyly and looked at the elder, kissing him shyly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Abraxas smiled and kissed him again before going to his own breakfast, which happened to be similar to Harry's except the berries were blueberries, ham in place of the sausages and a milk like tea instead of pumpkin juice. Lucius shook his head and went back to his crepes and the paper before putting it down, obviously bored.

"Don't worry Lucius, maybe Draco will be released early."

"I hope so, he doesn't deserve this."

"Lucius, calm yourself, we'll figure something out." Abraxas said. Lucius sighed and nodded, returning to his food. Harry smiled and held Abraxas' hand before Doing the same for Lucius. The distraught man smiled gratefully and calmed.

"Would you like to try one Harry?"

"No thank you, enjoy your creeps." Again the Malfoys laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle himself. It was pretty _funny._

After breakfast, the three men made ready to leave. Again, everything was sealed and as soon as everything was in order, Abraxas wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and gave an apologetic look. Harry sighed but allowed it, with Lucius Apperating after them. The villa was as Harry remembered. An aged house elf popped and bowed before Abraxas, who nodded politely.

"Pepper, is Grandfather here?"

"Yes Master Abraxas, Pepper fetch Master." Again Harry had a sense of de Ja vu. Augustus came from the yard this time and Harry was shocked. The man looked older but still elegant. He embraced Abraxas and Lucius first then Harry, kissing both of his cheeks.

"So it vanished, Abraxas?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"I thought it would. I'm surprised that little fact slipped your memory Abraxas, it was indeed your design."

"You helped me with its creation Grandfather."

"Yes I did, which is why I'm not dust." Augustus said. Harry laughed. "So Elenore's caused a heap of trouble."

"As expected, even got my grandson involved. Now he's in Azkaban."

"And Lucius' heartbroken. His mother and son both gone." Harry continued, holding Abraxas' hand, entwining their fingers. "So we decided it would be best if we came here so he can heal and maybe start a new life here for both himself and Draco when he's released." Augustus tilted his head in thought then smiled.

"Of course, it's very sensible reasoning Harry. I'm sure you both remember my rules?" He asked, a white blond eyebrow raised and Harry smiled.

"Yes sir, besides, we've discussed this and decided to wait until I was ready." At this Augustus and Lucius were taken aback by surprise.

"Young man are you saying..."

"That you've never..."

"Not once." Harry said. "Oh, with what I went through for most of my life that was the _last_ thing on my mind." Both Lucius and Abraxas nodded and Augustus blinked before gasping in realization.

"I have the boy who lived in my house?!" Augustus asked. Abraxas, Lucius and Harry sighed, ready for the goosegirl syndrome to kick in. But Augustus bowed and personally escorted Harry to another room, different from the one on his last stay. It was done in light woods and greens and a beautiful view of the vineyards and court yard, as well as the gardens. "This will be your room Harry. Abraxas will be in the room next to yours and Lucius' will be next to his father. Dinner's at 6 as usual. Enjoy gentlemen." He left the trio alone and Harry sat on a sette. Abraxas leaned against the wall and Lucius was at the door.

"Father, let's show Harry the stables and go for a ride. We have plenty of time to kill before dinner, maybe have a picnic too?"

"That's a wonderful idea Lucius." Augustus said, startling the men and handing Abraxas one picnic basket while handing Lucius the other one while he led Harry to the stable.

"Why are we the designated bag boys?" Lucius asked.

"Because you boys are young and strong and I'm old and brittle." Augustus said, causing Harry to snicker. He _loved_ Augustus. The sense of humor was like Sirius' but on a more refined note.

"Harry, I have to admit, I thought my grandson would never turn out the way he has."

"Oh?"

"He has told you about his relationship with Charlus has he not?"

"Not in depth but I met Charlus and he explained that they were together before, that Abraxas would never stray, I called him a chicken and basically said fuck tradition that I'd live life my way."

"Commendable. But also consider that different times had different circumstances. When they were still young, their relationship was frowned upon. But you were correct in calling him a chicken. I knew they loved each other but Charlus felt that he had to please his family. Abraxas' own father, my son, Claudius, shared the same thought process that men should be with women. I didn't share that, for that was his mother's thinking. But in his youth, Abraxas was _small, dimurre and _was often mistook for a _female." _Harry almost fell over from shock. He was blown by what Augustus said. He didn't expect that. Yes Abraxas was small, height wise in comparison to Lucius, Draco, even Augustus, but he was still taller than Harry. He looked at Abraxas and shook his head. _Nah...he's pulling my leg!_ They made it to the stables and each man picked a horse. Augustus picked a white, Lucius went with a tan and blond, Abraxas went for a dapple grey but Harry was overwhelmed.

"Oh man, I can't choose." He pouted. He was about to turn around when a beautiful honey colored Arabian neighed. It was small, honey gold with silky black mane, black on the legs and hooves, as well as around the nose and muzzle. The eyes, were a beautiful chestnut. Augustus smiled as Harry and the Arabian got to know each other.

"That little one refused _anyone _to approach him. From bites, kicks and bucking. Even Lucius couldn't approach him. He seems to take a liking to you Harry." Harry giggled when the Arabian nuzzled his shoulder, asking silently to be petted. Harry didn't disappoint. Abraxas brought a saddle, saddle blanket and bridle. The Arabian looked at Abraxas and shook his head. Harry smiled and looked at the older male.

"Maybe you should walk me through it. He obviously trusts me." Abraxas smiled and nodded, handing the tack over piece by piece. Harry followed the instructions and soon the horse was ready for riding. Harry blinked and waited.

"Never been on a horse my darling?"

"No,"

"Here I'll help you." Abraxas said as he helped the younger male up into the saddle. Harry dared a look and shivered. The horse was smaller than the others but it was still pretty high. Broomsticks were different from a living, breathing animal. Abraxas got off his own horse and took the reins of Harry's horse. "I'll walk the horse a bit so you can get a feel for it. When you're comfortable, tell me and I'll let go." Harry nodded and allowed the blonde to lead. The Arabian allowed it, not even bucking or biting once. After walking around a track, Abraxas released the reins and stepped to the side, mounting his grey and followed Harry and the Arabian. He watched as the ravenette bounced up and down in the saddle and Abraxas groaned. _Maybe horseback riding was a bad idea..._

"Abraxas, are you all right? You look...troubled."

"I...I'm fine my darling...I just..."

"Hungry?" Harry asked. Abraxas blushed. _You have no idea my darling..._

"Why don't we stop here, it's peaceful and we can have lunch." Abraxas nodded and allowing their horses to graze, they settled under a beautiful willow tree and had lunch. They had salads and gyros and a nice cheesecake for dessert. And wine. And fruit.

"Abraxas, um...I know this will be touchy but I need to ask. What...was it...like...back then?" Abraxas sighed and looked at the ravenette who stole his heart, broke through his walls...and knew that it was his turn to be honest.

"My darling, you're right. I have been holding out haven't I? You have been honest with me and everyone else and I respect you for not pushing the issue. Get comfortable, this will take a while." Harry nodded and relaxed, waiting for Abraxas to continue.

"We were at war, similar to what you went through, but instead of it being Voldemort, it was Grindelwald and society wasn't acceptable to many things, one of them being homosexuality. I was more than willing to be with Charlus. We loved each other, but it would seem that...my feelings were stronger. Yes I was set for an arranged marriage but I didn't want it. The one I _truly _wanted, I couldn't _have_. Elenore fell for me but I didn't return her feelings. I _couldn't. _I even took a potion in order to _perform._"

"And your feelings for me? Are they genuine or am I just a rebound because I look like the one who got away?"

"Harry, when I first met you I was aggrevated. You irritated me not _because_ you looked like him but because for one you acted rashly at times. Yes I was still angered at Charlus and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I also didn't trust you, even believing you to be one of Riddle's men or his progeny. You impressed me more and more by the day. Even when I rescued you from the anaconda and was almost shiksa bobbed for my troubles." At this Harry giggled. Abraxas growled and cuffed him playfully. "Two, you were too inquisitive for your own good. But then again, I got used to it. I observed you and although I didn't mention it, you impressed me. But when you kissed me in that chamber, you stole my heart my darling." Harry's eyes widened before softening. He didn't say it but he didn't have to, Abraxas beat him to it.

"I know this has been moving fast. But it feels right. As for what you heard from the shadows, you were right to be suspicious. The Shadows_ knew_ me because like a fool I used my Patronus to drive them away when they came too close on one of my explorations, which is why I warned you to not use yours. The talk about revenge was because of my mother, she died saving me. I saw her waste away and die, although she tried to hide that from me. She was a good woman who caused no harm and naturally, I wanted revenge. I loved my mother and at times, I wanted them all to pay." Harry hugged the older man and kissed him softly. He understood how Abraxas felt. He felt the same thing with his parents and Voldemort. Even though they were many years apart, they've been through common pain and heartaches. They couldn't say the 'L' word yet, it was too early. When the food was gone, they rode back to the villa. Lucius and Augustus were waiting for them.

"Well, you two took your time." Augustus said teasingly. Lucius smirked behind his wine glass until Abraxas stared him down, causing the younger blond to blanch and gulp. Harry and Augustus laughed. No matter how old Lucius was, Abraxas was one terrifying man!

They had a nice peaceful dinner and relaxed. Abraxas and Harry were sitting across across from each other holding hands and talking to Augustus and Lucius. When dinner and dessert were done, the men retired for the night.

Harry didn't know when or how, but the next morning, there lying innocently on the spare pillow, was a beautiful red carnation*, which was in stasis, just like his hyacinth. Harry picked it up and smiled tenderly. Although he didn't say it, Abraxas had no problem in _showing_ how he felt. Gathering his book, he flipped through the pages. It was time to return the favor.

**_Now the game begins. Red carnation means my heart aches for you. Admiration. It seemed fitting. More to come. Promise._**


	9. Waltz of the Flowers

Chapter 16: Waltz of the Flowers

Harry walked into the dining room making sure he was the first one there and placed a beautiful white lily* on Abraxas' spot before scampering away. The three older men walked in, in deep conversation but stopped when they saw the lily. Abraxas smiled as he picked it up and toyed with it.

"So," Augustus chuckled as he looked at the lily. "I wonder where that came from?" Lucius crossed his arms and was amused. He didn't have to say anything. He knew his floral lore and the flower Harry chose to give his father was absolutely _perfect_. It said so much in such a small package.

"So Father," he began, drawing his father out of his daydream. "How will you respond?" Abraxas toyed with the flower, deep in thought before placing it down gently by his arm and brandishing his wand. He sat back and thought for a moment. He didn't want to be too forward. He wanted to dance a bit with the beauty. He wanted to win his heart completely and prove that he wanted Harry for him, and not because he reminded the older Malfoy of his former lover. After a few moments he waved his wand and a red camellia* appeared on Harry's spot. Lucius and Augustus nodded.

"Nicely done." Augustus said with a smirk. Lucius nodded his approval and Abraxas returned his wand into its holster and prepared breakfast. Harry came in to the smell of Abraxas' cooking and greeted them all good morning, stopping and blushing at the flower at his spot. Abraxas hid a smile as Harry picked it up and sighed, playing with it as Abraxas had with his lily. Both Augustus and Lucius exchanged looks before sipping their tea. Abraxas smiled and kissed Harry good morning before setting his food down.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Abraxas kissed him again and continued to serve the others. Lucius saw Harry pull a book out and read. After a while, his cheeks blushed a beautiful dark pink and looked at Abraxas, still blushing but smiling. Lucius saw his father smile and wink. He did a double take on that. His father _rarely_ winked! _Damn they got it bad! _Lucius thought. Augustus smiled and observed the two. He approved of them and what they were doing was just charming. They were flirting and courting in their own way. Question was, who was going to ask who out? And how long would it take? Augustus looked at them and just from the body language he had his answer:_ Abraxas is biding his time before he strikes. How Slytherin that boy is! _He sipped his tea and ate his breakfast in silence. Lucius did the same. They both approved and decided that if Harry needed help that they would help him. Abraxas was doing well without their help.

Harry walked around in the gardens after breakfast and enjoyed the serenity of the place. He was surprised when Lucius found him.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, but I've noticed how you and my father look at each other. He adores you and obviously you feel the same for him."

"I do but Lucius, I want him to love and accept me for me. And not because I look like my grandfather. I refuse to be in _anyone's shadow._ I know at sounds selfish..."

"Not at all, I completely understand." The taller blond said. "So you're waiting for the proof you need. The _reassurance_. That's a simple request."

"What do I do?"

"Harry, stop worrying. Look great grandfather and I will help you."

"What's in it for you?"

"What did you promise me?" Lucius asked. Harry thought for a moment then smiled. _Promise me, no matter what happens, that you'll take care of him._...Harry nodded and the two of them walked around, talking about anything and everything.

Abraxas was swimming laps in his grandfather's pool. He made sure that he maintained his physique as well as his health and well being every day. Ever since he was young, seeing the strong man that day lit a fire in him. He had always been strong despite his size but he hated being _delicate_. And even though he knew Charlus teased him good naturedly, sometimes it pissed Abraxas off. Especially calling him _sweet cheeks!_ Harry on the other hand was impressed with Abraxas' strength. And he didn't tease him as Charlus had. The only thing he remembered was when Harry said he was short. But he wasn't teasing, it was an observation. And made faces when he thought Abraxas wasn't looking that day in the jungle. As any Malfoy, Abraxas _despised_ weakness. While Charlus made him feel like a dame, Harry didn't. In fact, the younger man spoke to him as an equal, respected Abraxas' insight and decisions, and was fine with Abraxas taking charge. Hell, he was able to make Abraxas laugh and smile effortlessly. _Charlus would be so jealous! _Abraxas thought with a smirk as he floated on his back.

"Abraxas, a word with you if I may?" Augustus asked, calmly holding a robe and a towel. Abraxas turned quickly and calmed his nerves. He took the towel gratefully and dried himself off, then wrapped the robe around himself, toweling his hair as they sat down.

"Abraxas, child, I know you're a grown man but I'm concerned for Harry. The boy is young and he adores you very much."

"And I adore him,"

"Let me finish," The older male said. "And he does look like Charlus. _A lot_ in fact, but I think it's best if you prove it to Harry that you want him and see him for him. We all know you loved Charlus, he was after all, your first. No one forgets their first love, believe me. But Harry's in the same position you were in once upon a time. You have to let go. You say that you have but in your heart, have you?" Abraxas sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. His grandfather was right. Yes he told Charlus goodbye before he and Harry left 1952, in which Charlus gave his blessing but now, that he was a free man and in a time where homosexuality and marriages were _common practice_, Abraxas had to prove his feelings and commitment.

"Abraxas, I can tell you that you'd die for Harry if you had to, but _he needs to know that._ Spend time together, get to know the boy, although so far you're doing wonderfully, considering the fact you weren't in the lead in your last relationship. I can't count Elenore even though without her Lucius and Draconis wouldn't be here. Even though you were away for great spans of time. Now, I know it's too soon to say the l word. Or physically show him the way you want to, but it's all about baby steps. It's not wham, bam, thank you ma'am, as the saying goes. That's not what you want nor what Harry wants, the boy's been through hell. All he's ever wanted, was to be normal, but he'll never be, he's wanted a _family_ because he's never had a real one to call his own. He wants to be _loved_ for who he is, the real him, not the legend and definately not the shadow of someone else. If you can't do that Abraxas, then I suggest you end it before it goes any further."

"I don't want to end it. I _want _him grandfather. I've fallen for him. Our first kiss was in the jungle. He stole my heart and I'm not asking for it back. I want to love him, to protect him, to give him the family we _both_ deserve. I want to grow old with him. I want him to be mine and _only _mine. I will not make the same mistake again. I just don't want rush things."

"Understandable but you could at least _date _the boy. _Ask him!_ No flower this time, ask him _yourself!"_

Abraxas nodded and hit the showers. Augustus rested by the pool, feeling accomplished and smiled when he saw Lucius and Harry walk up to him.

"Augustus, where's Abraxas? I thought he was going swimming?"

"Oh, he finished he just went into the shower."

"Oh," Harry said as he took a seat. Augustus was about to question until Lucius beat him to it.

"Great grandfather, Harry's upset."

"I just spoke to Abraxas on the subject." He said. "I'm sorry child I had to do it." Harry nodded and hugged himself. Both Lucius and Augustus hugged him as well.

"Harry, I just gave Abraxas a little push. He needed it."

"If he wasn't my father I'd give him a swift kick in the pants." Lucius said. Harry giggled despite himself and spoke more. Abraxas joined up with them, dressed comfortably in dark blue jeans and blue grey shirt with boots on his feet. His hair was half up and half down.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, holding his arms open. Harry smiled and snuggled into his embrace, sighing happily. Abraxas chuckled and sat down, pulling the younger male into his lap. "And what was that about giving me a swift kick in the pants?" Lucius gulped and hid behind his great grandfather. Augustus smirked.

"Well, you are being a bit stubborn. We will leave you be. Come Lucius, we can find something to do." Lucius and Augustus left the younger men alone. Abraxas ran his fingers through the younger man's braid and shook his head. He undid the braid, summoned up a comb and ran it, as well as his fingers through the long strands. When every tangle and mess was gone he did a smaller braid in the middle of Harry's hair leaving the rest loose. Harry turned in his arms and kissed him. Abraxas responded immediately pulling the younger man close and deepening their kiss. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before breaking apart.

"My darling I was wondering, um...would you..."

"OH FOR MERLIN'S HAIRY ASS CRACK WILL YOU ASK HIM OUT ALREADY?!" Lucius yelled from behind the trees nearby, blowing his and Augustus' cover. Everyone looked at him wide eyed and stunned. The younger lord blushed deep scarlet and ran back into the house. Augustus clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes sparkling with his mirth as he ran after Lucius. Abraxas and Harry blinked before laughing hard, holding each other. No one expected _Lucius_ out of all people to swear. When they recovered, Abraxas tried again, but made sure no one else was spying on them.

"My darling, would you go out with me? Tonight?" He dared to ask. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"I'd love to." He said gently. Abraxas smiled and kissed the ravenette. They embraced for a moment before heading inside, hand in hand. Augustus greeted them with a smile.

"So...?" He began, looking at them eagerly. Abraxas smiled and kissed Harry's hand, nodding. Augustus nodded and knocked on Lucius' door, which opened a crack. "He asked, Harry's accepted." Augustus said. Harry heard whispering and Augustus looked at Abraxas before answering. "Your father's not angered at all, see for yourself." The door opened wider and Lucuis steeped out, looking ashamed. Abraxas smirked and Harry blinked.

"Father..."

"Lucius, how many times do I have to tell you...OW!" Abraxas yelped when he felt a pinch on his ribs. Harry didn't even dare to look up, Abraxas looked at the ravenette and sighed. "Never mind, I might get pinched again." With that he pouted and Lucuis and Augustus shared knowing grins. Harry knew exactly how to shut Abraxas up. But how did he know?

"Lucky guess." He said. "Really it was."

"That was a very good guess." Abraxas said glumly, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt." Harry pouted and soothed the spot, gently massaging it. This time Abraxas purred. The boy was just winging it and he was doing wonderfully! He clasped Harry's massaging hand in his own and kissed it.

"Enough my darling." He ordered huskily, "dangerous grounds you tread." Harry understood that and nodded. Abraxas smiled and the four men spent the day walking around the villa, having lunch in the gardens and visiting the vineyards. Harry was nervous about the date and it was clear on his face. Abraxas smiled but he too was nervous. This was his _first date as the leading male_. He mentally cursed Charlus for not allowing him to have the practice while they were dating. _I feel so clueless!_ _What if I botch this up or humiliate myself?_ He could tell that Harry was thinking along the same lines...

_Oh man, why did I agree? I mean I've never really been on a date before. What do I do, what do I say? Oh by Merlin what if he wants to dance? I'm pants at that! _Both men were sweating but tried to play it cool. The older males saw how distraught they were and exchanged a look before nodding.

"Lucius, why don't you and Harry go and check on the animals while I have a word with your father?" Lucius nodded and escorted Harry towards the yard. As soon as they were gone, Augustus turned to his grandson.

"You look ready to pass out." He said. Abraxas looked at his grandfather and took a good swig of the wine before answering.

"I've haven't been this nervous in years." Abraxas admitted. Augustus sighed.

"Let me guess, he never let you take the lead in anything?"

"No, not really." Abraxas said and Augustus shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong with allowing your partner to take charge once in awhile if they want to. Merlin's beard boy. Ok, since you are the _leader, _here's what you're going to do. As a _gentleman_, and if Harry _allows it,_ hold the door, let him go before you, ask him what he would like, enjoy each other. Forget what you did with Charlus, this is a whole new person. Just go with what feels _right_ Abraxas and let it come _naturally._ This goes for the big 'IT' as well when you finally claim the boy. But I repeat, _do not_ _do what you did with Charlus_. This is about _Harry and you._ History is done, it's time to look toward the future." Abraxas nodded and sighed. He _knew_ his grandfather was right again but he was still nervous.

Meanwhile the younger Lord was having a conversation with Harry as they checked over the animals in a personal zoo that Augustus had. Currently, they were feeding a set of snow leopard cubs by bottle.

"Lucius, I feel like screaming and running like hell."

"We picked up on that." The older man said with a chuckle. "That's why great grandfather and I are helping you. What has you feeling this way Harry and be honest."

"I'm nothing but, it's just...well let's face it your father has this...chrarisma that's both alluring and _terrifying_. When I first saw his picture, I was shocked. I expected another pretty face. Then when I saw him I got another shock, because of his build and height and _glasses_. Don't take this the wrong way but you and Draco are both tall, graceful and pretty. And your father's..."

"Short?" Lucius asked with a bemused smile. Harry giggled and shook his head.

"He's taller than me though. I'm the average height of a _woman_._ With the build to match. _But like I was saying, your father's ruggedly handsome. I find that _sexy_ and the man is a worker, always on the go." He was blushing but Lucius listened calmly. Harry's blush deepened and he stroked the cub's fur.

"And when he's shirtless, _wow!"_ He squeaked. "Ok, I scoped him out a few times but I couldn't _help _it, the man's got it and I'm _hooked. _At first I thought it was _hormones_ because I'm eighteen and I've never...done it but, that's not _entirely_ the case." Lucius grinned and Harry glared.

"Oh by Merlin, you've fallen for my father Harry!"

"Head over ass." The ravenette admitted. Lucius' shoulders shook with laughter and finished with his cub, taking Harry's to burp him. He had a feeling that his father and Harry were dancing around each other but he had no idea on how deep the attraction was. _Until now_. The age factor wasn't a biggie here, his father _looked twenty eight while chronologically the man was five years shy of eighty! Lucky!_

"Lucius, I'm in deep shit."

"Why, you are taken with Father, he's taken with you, so what's the problem?" Harry mumbled something and Lucius blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance. I never learned."

"Didn't you dance at school?"

"I _sucked_! What if your father asks me to dance?" Lucius smiled and stood up, putting the cubs back into their habitat. Then he turned to Harry.

"I can help you, although Father's not bad on his feet either. Here, we'll start with a waltz, it's the easiest to teach you. Come, give me one hand and the other, place on my shoulder, good. Make sure your form is locked, like so. See I have one arm around your waist like so, my grip is firm but flexable to be able to guide you where I want to go. I won't pull you closer than necessary, that's my Father's job." At this Harry blushed and Lucuis grinned. "Now to count off, it's simple it's one two three and one two three. The steps, it's up to the male partner to lead. Now, in the fact where it's two men or two women, it's the _dominate _partner's job to lead. Since I'm teaching you, I'll lead." Lucius began to dance slowly, explaining each step and corrected Harry gently when it was needed. They danced two more times before Harry became more comfortable and danced _way_ better than he ever did before. When the dance was finished, Lucius stepped back, bowed and applauded while Harry sat down again.

"Very good Harry, you're a fast learner. Oh I almost forgot, before the waltz begins and after, the dominate partner would bow at the waist and the submissive would curtesy or also bow."

"Thank you for the lessons Lucius. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Oh, Harry look at your lap!" Harry blinked but did as he was bid. There, was a beautiful viscaria* Harry picked up and smiled. Lucius also smiled.

"What's this one mean?"

"Oh that's simple." Lucius said. "Father's just asked to dance with you."

"I don't have my book..."

"You don't need it my darling," Abraxas said from behind them. "You can tell me yourself. Besides, I was looking for you so we can have our night." Harry smiled and walked into Abraxas' waiting arms. Both men bid Lucius goodnight and walked off and Apperated. They appeared before a beautiful pizzeria by the canal. Harry smiled and Abraxas helped him into his seat before taking his own. A waiter came out and Abraxas ordered a pizza pie: sausage and pepper to Harry's delight and both spoke over their dinner.

"My darling why didn't you come to me if you needed to learn to dance? Not that I mind my son teaching you, he did a fine job and he seemed passionate at what he was doing. You may have found his passion."

"Oh, then that's ok. Maybe he can open up a dance school here."

"That sounds like a good idea. He might like that. How's the pizza my darling?"

"It's delicious. I love fresh food." Harry sighed. "I've never had pizza like this."

"This is _Italy _my darling, specialties, pizza, pasta dishes, and gelato just to name some." Harry blinked.

"What's gelato?"

"After dinner I'll show you. So, what did you and my son talk about?"

"In a word, you."

"Oh?" Abraxas began, taking another slice for himself. "What about me?"

"On how I was surprised on how different you are. And how you...have this charisma about you...and how...attracted I am to you..." He blushed shyly, looking down. He heard a deep chuckle and felt a hand lift his gaze. He looked at the older male, still blushing. Abraxas leaned in and kissed him. Harry felt his heart flutter again. The older man was _amazing. _He had been patient and such a gentleman. They pulled apart reluctantly and finished their dinner. When the check arrived, Abraxas put his hand over it.

"I insist." He said gently. Harry sat back and nodded. Again, he didn't mind and this _pleased _the patriarch. After paying, they walked around, admiring the statues and artworks as well as the scenery. They just talked about anything and everything. Then...

"Did you play Qudditch in school too?"

"Yes I did, I was the Seeker for Slytherin. And you?"

"Same position for Gryffindor. I was the youngest Seeker in a century, I was only eleven when I started." Abraxas was impressed. He had no idea that Harry had such talent.

"Maybe we can have a match or two of our own." Abraxas said. "We do have our own personal Qudditch pitch both here and at the Manor." Harry smirked and looked at the blond.

"Anytime," He said. "I'll go easy on you, for you are a bit _seasoned_."

"Such cheek." Abraxas said with a chuckle. "And I'll be sure to go easy on such a sprog." He smirked when he saw Harry's face go agape before laughing. Abraxas chuckled and held the ravenette. They teased each other more even after dessert. They were just being themselves and they were having fun. Their nervousness was gone. They walked into a beautiful plaza bathed in moonlight with the water in the background. Harry smiled but gasped when Abraxas held Harry's hands in his and smiled.

"My darling, may I have this dance?" Harry blushed shyly but nodded. Abraxas walked them to the middle and bowed. Harry returned the gesture and allowed the older man to pull him in. He placed a hand onto Abraxas' shoulder as he had while Lucius taught him. The difference was when Abraxas pulled Harry closer to him, leaving no space between them. With a kiss for comfort Abraxas took the lead. Harry followed, both men gliding gracefully and in perfect sync. Harry didn't stumble once! When the waltz was finished, they kissed under the moonlight. It was the perfect ending to the _perfect_ evening.

******_Ok, they had a date yay! There's more to come. A white lily means virginity, purity, majesty, it's heavenly to be with you. A red camellia means you're a flame in my heart. A viscaria means will you dance with me? More story and flowers to come. _**


	10. Love Found, Love Lost

Chapter 17: Love Found, Love Lost

Harry felt as if he were on Cloud nine when he woke up the next morning. He gathered all the flowers he had so far and smiled. He picked up the purple hyacinth and smiled fondly. It was the first of the bunch. Then the red carnation, The red camellia and lastly, the viscera. The message was as follows so far, 'I apologize forgive me, my heart aches for you and I admire you, you are a flame in my heart and will you dance with me?' It said a lot and Harry couldn't help but blush. He sat back and thought. From the first moment he saw the man, Harry was _smitten_. Their first date had been _wonderful _and Harry hummed to himself as he brushed his hair. A knock at the door had him turn and stop what he was doing. He opened the door and was shocked to see Lucius.

"Good morning Lucius,"

"Can we come in?" Lucuis asked. Harry opened the door and allowed Lucius and Augustus in. Both men smirked and while Augustus took a seat in the arm chair, Lucius sat on the sette. Both men were waiting.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh come on boy, spill!" Augustus said excitedly. Lucuis leaned forward and his excitement was clear. Harry had to laugh. They reminded him of the girls in his dorm after their friend came back from a date with the cutest guy. Harry sat on his bed, brushing his hair again.

"It was..._wonderful."_ Harry sighed. The two older men smiled and clapped, causing Harry to giggle.

"So what did you do?"

"Did you dance?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Great grandfather!"

"What, oh leave me alone I'm old I deserve a little _spice _in my life!" The trio laughed but were interrupted when Abraxas knocked on the door. Harry smiled and hugged the older man, kissing him good morning.

"Good morning my darling, have you seen...oh there you goosegirls are."

"You weren't going to tell us." Augustus said. "You told us to _fuck off!"_

"Abraxas...how could you?"

"They asked me while I was in the shower!" Harry turned to the two who smiled sheepishly.

"We really wanted to know." Augustus said.

"Not while I was enjoying my shower!" Abraxas said. Harry's mind took a turn for the perverse. He imagined Abraxas, naked, in a hot steamy shower, the water running along the man's muscles...

"Now look what you've done," Augustus said. "The boy's mind is on 'naughty'!" Lucius and Abraxas looked at Harry's face. Harry's face was blushed a pretty pink and his lips were parted. The younger man's beautiful eyes were closed in bliss. Abraxas smirked and ushered his son and grandfather out.

"We'll see you at breakfast, don't worry Grandfather I won't break your rules." With that he closed the door and locked it. He leaned in and kissed the ravenette. The younger man kissed him back, moaning and gasping softly. Abraxas laid him down, hovering on top, deepening their kiss. Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Abraxas groaned and kissed a trail down to Harry's neck, lightly nipping and sucking. The moans that left Harry's beautiful lips tested Abraxas' resolve. He ran his hands down his legs and groped his ass and squeezed. _Exquisite..._Abraxas thought, setting a last kiss down onto those beautiful lips under his before untangling the younger man's legs reluctantly. _There's no need to rush. When the time is right...it will be divine. _He fixed Harry's hair and straightened himself out. Together they walked to breakfast and Abraxas wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. They kissed again before Abraxas helped Harry into his chair before taking his own. Harry was about to chat with Lucius when a beautiful blue violet* appeared next to him. Lucius smiled and whispered the meaning, causing Harry to smile. Harry picked up his wand and without a second thought, a jonquil* appeared. Abraxas smiled wide and excused himself. Augustus blinked.

"Flowers?"

"Blue violet from Father and a jonquil from Harry." Lucius answered and held out his hand. "Five Gaellions please."

"Damn it." Augustus said, forking the coins over. Harry laughed at the sour look Augustus had. Like all Malfoys, Augustus _hated_ losing money. Harry smiled a little _too_ sweetly.

"Lucius, hand two Gaellions over if you'd be so kind?" Lucius pouted a bit but upped the coins. Harry took out his wand and charmed them pocketing one of them and wrapped the other in a handkerchief. Lucius blinked in question.

"It's charmed with a protection, locator and messenger charm. It'll also work as an emergency portkey. One's for me. The other is for Abraxas. It'll even show a detailed map of any location and navigation."

"If you're sick, in danger or...dead?"

"The status of the coin holder's condition would be color coded. Whites fine, sick is yellow, danger is red and dead, black."

"And what about cursed?"

"That's maroon."

"That's why you asked for...that's very Slytherin of you Harry."

"Maybe I should've let the Sorting Hat put me there." Harry said. Lucius and Augustus stared at him.

"You...were Sorted..."

"Into SLYTHERIN..."

"And didn't take it?"

"No, I _asked_ it to not put me there because of the war. I'll admit, I was misled. If I'm not mistaken, you were all Slytherins. And so was Snape. And Draco." Lucius was shocked at that. But it made sense. With Voldemort running around, it would've been unwise for Harry to be in the snake pit. The younger man, despite having grown up amongst the lions, was a Slytherin through and through. Harry toyed with his latest flower and blinked.

"Um, where is Abraxas?" Lucius smiled.

"If I know my father, he's a man on a mission."

Abraxas was indeed a man on a mission. The jonquil he got said it all and gave the man the "push" he needed. Their first date confirmed what he wanted. He fell in love with the ravenette and in turn, the younger man fell for him. And from the way they kissed...Abraxas knew he wasn't going to wait long. The attraction, the desire and now, the _love_ was there. And it was to stay!

After breakfast and excusing himself, Abraxas made his way back to Malfoy Manor and cleared out all of Elenore's things from the Lady's wing and altered it to a more masculine taste. His grandfather explained a long time ago that it was common for a Lord to have a Lord Consort if the reining Lord swung that way. In a way, it made Abraxas angry, because of the past but he was also thrilled. He was more than ready to take Harry as his consort. Question was, would the younger male accept? He knew that Lucius and Augustus already approved but he would still let them in on what was going to do. He walked through the Manor, clearing things he didn't want around, made the Manor more welcoming. As a clue to what he wanted, Abraxas conjured up a beautiful peridot and pearl* vase with an ambrosia*, orange blossom*, jonquil* and a pink camellia* and left it on the table in the living room.

Once satisfied he went to his bedroom and looked at the two boxes. One had the Potter crest and the other, the Malfoy crest. He remembered when he was given them, with warning that they weren't to be opened until the time was right. He sat up and flooed to Diagon Alley to place a few orders. One to the robe shop for wedding robes and the the other, was to the jeweler. He wasn't going to give Harry something ordinary. Although like Abraxas, Harry was a man of simple pleasures. But Harry was more _effeminate_. Abraxas remembered how he was when he was with Charlus. He was the fem of the reationship then, but Harry gave the blond a run for his money. He entered the shop and the jeweler did a double take, it was an old man who _remembered_ how Abraxas looked before.

"Lord Malfoy?" He dared ask. Abraxas regarded him with a calm look and the man was stunned. "Forgive me Lord Malfoy, I didn't recognize you..."

"It's alright Master Jeweler, we all change with time do we not?"

"Yes my Lord, how can I be of service?"

"I have a commission for you. I intend to marry and my intended is one of simple pleasures."

"Like you." The jeweler said. "Male or female?"

"Male,"

"You're the dominate partner then?"

"Yes."

"All right, this is a _big change_. And it's a good one, I dare say. Can you describe your intended?"

"Well, he's gentle, kind, but doesn't take crap from anyone, a real spitfire. He even _cursed me out." _At this the jeweler chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with a little spice is there my Lord?"

"Oh hell no, I enjoy it. He is younger than I am. But he's very powerful. Eyes of the most beautiful emerald..." The jeweler's mouth dropped. "I see you know _exactly_ whom I mean."

"My Lord, give me a month or two and I'll have the _perfect _ring worthy of him. It's the least I can do for what he's done for us all. And this I will do with no pay." Abraxas nodded and thanked the jeweler, bidding him good day before making his way back to the villa.

He found the trio in the garden playing cards, looking a lot like poker! _Harry knows how to play that accursed game?_ He watched as his grandfather and son were eyeing the pile of pretty gems on the table. Harry remained calm while the two blonds whispered and checked their cards.

"All right gentlemen, I call." Harry said, putting a good chunk of his pile in. _Oh that's risky My darling no..._ Abraxas saw his grandfather fold and sit back. It was down to Harry and Lucius.

"Three of a kind, read em and weep Harry." Lucius was about to claim his prize but Harry smirked.

"I don't think so Lucius dear," Harry purred setting his cards down. _"A royal flush!" _Lucius gaped while Harry pocketed the pot. Abraxas chuckled at his son's bafflement. The trio looked at him and smiled.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry my darling I had to take care of a few things back home."

"Oh, ok is everything settled?"

"Just about." Abraxas said. Harry smiled and rested his head on Abraxas' shoulder. Abraxas chuckled and stroked his hair. Lucius recovered from his shock and greeted his father. Abraxas nodded and held the ravenette but blinked when said ravenette handed him a handkerchief.

"Its for you, it may come in handy. I already have one for myself." Curious, Abraxas unwrapped the handkerchief and picked up the Gaellion that was in it. It warmed in his hand and Abraxas smiled as he recognized each and every charm on it. He carefully put it away and kissed Harry softly.

"Thank you my darling, it will come in handy. It's a very thoughtful gift."

"You're welcome. Oh, I forgot to mention it before, it heats up as an alert too. When it's pleasantly warm, everything's fine but when it's hot (but not too hot), something is not."

"That's a handy little trinket, we should have one too." Lucius said. Augustus nodded in agreement and Harry smiled.

"I'll show you had to do it and when Draco comes out, we'll make one for him too." At this Lucius smiled gratefully. He really wanted his little dragon safe again. He was sad because in Azkaban, your weren't allowed to own _anything_ that could be transfigured as a tool for escaping or a weapon. He was worried for his son and decided to plan a visit soon.

"Lucius, Grandfather, I'd like to speak to you on a serious matter."

"Good this will give me time to send a letter or two if that's ok?"

"Of course, you can even Floo call if you'd like, you can do so from the living room." Augustus said. Harry thanked the elder and after kissing Abraxas, excused himself. The trio waited until Harry was inside before Abraxas erected a silencing ward around them.

"Abraxas, what's the meaning of this? Why the secrecy?"

"Grandfather, Lucius, what do you think of Harry?"

"I adore the boy." Augustus said. "He's absolutely charming and a _welcoming_ change. He's brought out the best in you Abraxas. The _Lord_ you were supposed to be. I had always worried about you, believing you would never take up the reins, let alone _survive. _Harry's just what the doctor ordered. The boy respects you as a person and as a _partner_. And there's no doubt that he _loves _you. We can see it."

"Lucius?"

"I've known Harry longer than both of you, second only to my son and at first, I believed him to be meddlesome, just like his parents when he outsmarted me in his second year and freed my house elf Dobby." At this Abraxas chuckled and Lucius continued. "But he's astounded me, never knowing when to 'give up', even if the odds were against him. He had always been passionate, always stood up for what he believed was right. He would do anything to protect those he loved and cared for. He even saved my son's life in their 6th year and had us spared from Azkaban by testifying in our favor when the war was over. Now, as I spent more time with him and got to know him, I welcome him. Especially after that day he comforted me in the parlor back at the Manor shortly after the trial. He is a gentle, loving heart who can be _quite spirited_ but I see no fault in it or with you two being together. He's made you happy Father and I see it as a blessing. A second chance for the _both _of you. And I know that in time, that Draco will agree with us." Abraxas sat back and smiled, pleased at their answers.

"I'm glad and pleased that you approve, because I plan to marry him." The two blonds blinked. "That's why I was gone for a spell. I prepared the Manor, made a few _alterations._ I've already placed the order for our wedding robes and an engagement ring for Harry. I'll go to the Ministry to file the paperwork as soon as he's accepted and we set a date for our wedding."

"Um Father, I know that Harry wants...children..." Lucius began delicately but Augustus beat him to the quick.

"Lucius, didn't you forget that some male wizards can _conceive _and _carry?_" He asked. Lucius blinked and shook his head.

"But how do we know Harry's a carrier?"

"Well a Healer can confirm that. But I doubt that'll be in his records because a test was never given for that. Plus, with the war, it could've remained _dormant_. Harry's best bet would to be examined by a Healer or _trial and error_." He looked at Abraxas pointedly who smirked. "And knowing your father, that would be the most _likely _option."

"Oh Merlins beard I don't need to hear this..." His father and grandfather laughed.

"So when will you ask him?" Augustus asked. Abraxas smiled.

"Maybe in a month or two. We're just started dating."

"That is true but..." Lucius and the others were stopped still when Harry came running towards them. Abraxas dismissed the ward and caught the ravenette before he fell. He handed a letter over and Abraxas broke the seal, reading the letter then smiling.

"Kingsley managed to pull some strings. Draco's to be released tomorrow morning." Lucius bit back a sob of joy and hugged Harry close. Harry giggled at the look Abraxas gave, causing his son to release Harry quickly. Abraxas and Lucius went back to England, leaving Harry with Augustus in Italty. It was best for Draco's father and grandfather be there. Abraxas being an Auror, was trained to deal with the inmates and Lucius because of the paperwork. Being family was a bonus. Harry sighed sadly, immediately going for the kitchen, needed something to do. Augustus saw how hurt the younger man looked. He understood, the ravenette was the _outsider_.

"Harry, you shouldn't feel left out. We're all family here."

"I appreciate the sentiment but..."

"We are _all _family here." The elder said firmly. Harry sighed but nodded. Augustus sighed. _Abraxas, forgive me..._ "Harry, there's something you should know..." Pepper the house elf popped up and Augustus waited.

"So sorry Master, but a Ron Weasley be here for Master Harry."

"That's odd," Harry said, "I thought he was away on assignment. I only told Hermoine... Oh by Merlin, Augustus, get out of here, it's a trap!" He pushed the elder towards the yard. Augustus struggled and protested as he was put outside and sealed off by a ward.

"Harry! Get back here! I refuse to leave you here! Harry!" The younger Auror ignored the elder's cries, throwing a sad smile and went back to face off the enemy. Augustus felt his heart race and immediately Apperated to Malfoy Manor, startling Abraxas and Lucius, who were going through last minute preparations. Abraxas caught his exhausted, frazzled grandfather, who couldn't stop sobbing.

"Grandfather, what's wrong, where's Harry?"

"The poor boy sensed there was trouble when his friend arrived at the villa. He said that the other young man was away on an assignment and didn't know of his whereabouts. That he only told the young woman..." They jumped when Abraxas hissed and reached into his pocket, wincing at the heated Gaellion in his hand.

"Oh no..." Lucius said. Abraxas looked at his son and grandfather, anger evident on his face.

"Lucius, take your great grandfather inside, get him settled. Wait for us and Draconis here. Do not allow anyone in or out, understand?"

"Yes Father," Lucius said, not daring to argue. When Abraxas' voice went cold and steely, everyone knew the man meant _business_. Abraxas spelled his uniform on, his hair in a neat tight braid and and looked the coin over. His heart dropped and his blood chilled. Harry was back in the Amazon basin. In the very_ heart of the City of Shadows!_

_**Now, we get down to the nitty gritty, I'm so twisted! Anyway, the flowers are as follows: Blue violet means watchfulness, I will always be true. Jonquil means love me, affection returned, sympathy, desire, desire for affection to be returned. Ambrosia means your love is reciprocated. Pink Camellia means longing for you. Orange Blossom means innocence, eternal love, marriage and fruitfulness. And the pearl and peridot, marriage.**_


	11. Confessions of a Patriarch

Chapter 18: Confession of a Patriarch

Abraxas made his way to the Head Auror's office and filled Kingsley on what happened. As Harry suspected, Ron was away on an assignment in Romania, in persuit of an underground black market which was smuggling poached dragons, unicorns and even basilisks. Abraxas blamed himself for not being there when Harry needed him. Kingsley felt bad for the blond. He poured him a shot of FireWhiskey, which Abraxas thanked him for and downed with a flick of the wrist.

"Why would Harry be taken?"

"To lure me in." Abraxas said wryly. "Kingsley, I _refuse_ to lose him. Let me go."

"Abraxas, there's a matter of protocol..."

"Oh screw it will you?! While you're worried about protocol, I'm worried about Harry. If I have to I'll go anyway, protocol be _damned_." Kingsley smirked at how the blond was acting. _If I didn't know better..._He sat behind his desk, patiently, which riled up the blond even further. "Kingsley, for Merlin's sake..." He handed the documents and supplies to the blond.

"Everything you need is right here and there's supplies for you _and_ Harry. Good luck Abraxas and be careful."

_Ow my head_. Harry lamented as he opened his eyes slowly. He squinted a bit before reaching for his spare glasses, putting them on. It was dark, desolate and _very familiar._ He gasped as he recognized a symbol on the wall. _Oh by Merlin, I'm in the freaky city!_ _But it's definately not the 1952 version._ Harry noted that the city was more aged and it was more sinister.

"I see that you've awakened." A cold dark voice said, sending chills up and down Harry's spine. He dared a look and saw cold blue grey eyes, ringed with black. His aura was just like the shadows and Harry wanted to hurl. His face was boyishly handsome, honey blond hair curled and framed his face. But Harry knew where to look, having had _plenty_ of practice in dealing with Voldemort and he saw the ugly, dark truth. The man was sadistically insane, more than Volemort. But he was also _way older_.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"

"Oh child, you've never heard of me? I could've sworn I've made it into the History books by now. In fact, Albus and I had grandest tussle after all. Before yours, naturally." Harry's blood grew cold and the name was on the tip of his tongue. He cursed himself for not listening to Hermoine on picking up the history books. This guy _looked very familiar...and what did Dumbledore have to do with this?_

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gellert Grindlewald, Heir of Ravenclaw and Dark Lord extrodinaire"

"That's impossible...you're dead!"

"Ah my pretty one, Albus couldn't kill me if he tried." The dark wizard said. "I was severely weakened and wounded and what was left of my followers whisked me here into this city. They destroyed the inhabitants of this city, and burned them in tribute in a ritual to renew me once more. What we didn't expect were the Shadows, who were released into our world unintentionally by my followers' ritual. You see, the shadows have risen into this world before and have caused absolute chaos. They were contained and sealed by the brave few who were hidden. My followers unwittingly broke the ancient seal on the place and the Shadows, in need of a host, turned to me. I allowed it, in return for absolute power and immortality."

"And why are you telling me? And what does this have to do with Abraxas?"

"Ah, well the answer is simple: Abraxas always stood in my way, and Tom's as well. When it pertains to you," He gave Harry a sultry look, which made Harry's skin crawl. "I _adore _beauty and power, just like the Malfoys but, I will have it, _willingly or forcefully. _And what better way to break a Malfoy than to take away their _greatest treasure?" _Harry was appalled. "I will return you to him, in exchange for his surrender and he bow before me, swear his alligence to me. But I will not make it so simple for him." He waved a hand and Harry gasped as he saw a golem of his _grandfather_ before him. "This golem will be the key in releasing my little minions as well as myself out of this cursed place. I will reign again."

"Wait, you _can't leave? _As in, _you're stuck here? _And what about the room we sealed?"

"That was unreachable. The statue remains forever a mystery, you two sealed it a _little _too well." Harry smirked. "But quite alright. You, will give me what I want..." At this he eyed Harry hungrily. "As Albus had..."

"Forget it fucktard!" Harry spat. "I'll never surrender to you and neither will Abraxas."

"Ah yes, a Malfoy bows to no one. Was that what you were going to say? Already adopting _his philosophy eh? _How endearing." Grindlewald said. "My minions will remain away from you, don't fret. Think of this, as a _test_."

"_Whose test_?" Harry questioned and the blond smirked. _Ah, he asked the right question._

"Whose indeed Mr. Potter." The blond said. "And as for your previous question, yes, regretably I am stuck here until the darkest moon. My followers never got to complete the ritual, for the Shadows consumed them and warped them into the creatures you've encountered. As for me, I traded some of my own life force for them to feast upon. Your purpose my pet, will be to be the _mother_ of my progeny."

"Um...I think you're blind too. I'm a guy..."

"Oh, you didn't know that some wizards could carry? That's right you were raised as a _muggle_ weren't you? Allow me to educate you. The Wizards that can become rendered with child are called _carrier_s. The characteristics of a carrier is an effeminate build, submissive attitude, and great beauty. But, in addition, the wizard must be quite powerful and their magic must be in sync of those of the sire's. If they are not, no conception. You my pet, are _assuredly, a carrier, _although it has been dormant. Your very _scent gives you away._ A carrier's scent is _sweeter_, _lighter_, and more _alluring..."_

_"_You seem to know a lot on the subject,"

"Yes I do. I crave knowledge and threw myself into countless hours of study. Also, I believed..."

"You thought Dumbledore was one didn't you?" At this Harry saw the other man stiffen. _Ah, I struck a nerve..._

"We tried, countless times. But failed...we tried potions as well but Albus turned out to be _allergic_ to conception potions _and _charms."

"So because he was busted, you didn't love him, damn you're a fucked up son of a bitch."

"I wanted a _legacy_. Why did my family have to die out while even _Hufflepuff had a legacy?" _Harry smirked. The man sounded like a spoiled brat! As dumb as it sounded, Voldemort's tyrannical crusade made more _sense_ than this dude's. And that was a _sad _statement.

"So a carrier had to have _all _attributes? Not even one missing?"

"No, take your beloved Malfoy for instance. He was small and dimurre. I remember how that young man looked." He brandished his wand, a twelve inch Oak* with unicorn hair core, and summoned forth an image of a teenaged Abraxas. Harry's mouth dropped. The blond was indeed, small, dimurre and could easily be mistaken for a woman. He had the right curves, build and look. But Harry again knew where to look: the _eyes. _Harry smiled. Within the silvers, was the _true _Abraxas. It was defiant, spirited and strong. The characteristics that were as plain as day to Harry. Even the stance was _not_ a submissive one. It screamed strength, independence and power, as well as demanded respect.

"He had the build but the _spirit_ was not a submissive one. It was dominant. Your grandfather treated him the way he did because of what he'd seen with his eyes. But then again he only saw a delicate creature. Even from very young Malfoy had a strength that could not and would not be stopped. Look as he may, Malfoy was _far fom being a carrier." _Harry played with the image and laughed. It wasn't right at all.

"If you think he'll kneel and kiss the hem of your robes, you're either very high or really stupid."

"I prefer power hungry. Now excuse me my pet, I must make preparations for my guest." With that he, with the golem in tow, left Harry alone. He fingered the Gaellion in his pocket, thankful it wasn't taken away and looked at it. It was a steady white which meant Abraxas was fine. He whispered a message and waited. _Abraxas,_ He prayed_, please hurry..._

Abraxas made it to the Amazon basin close to sunset. He looked around and made his way toward the city. He hunted his dinner and set up camp and was in it before the sun went down bathing the city in internal darkness. He placed wards and all up and settled in. He fingered the Gaellion and ran it across his fingers. He smirked when he saw a message - _Abraxas, it's a trap, Grindlewald's alive, I don't know how that's possible there's a bigger problem, he's a perv! Get me out of here! _Abraxas felt his anger seethe. The cursed choir boy was alive?! _I thought Dumbledore took care of him! I'll rip him to pieces and dance on his mangled corpse if he even thinks of touching Harry. Harry's mine and mine alone! _Calming himself down, slipping into the infamous Malfoy mask, he whispered his own message and kissed the coin quickly before hitting the sack, wishing for the night to end quickly. Meanwhile, Harry looked at the coin and smiled, silent tears of joy running down his cheeks-_Be strong my darling, I'm coming. _Harry pocketed the coin and hugged himself, falling into a troubled sleep, wishing to be back in the arms of the man who loved him most.

Grindlewald's minds was in a blur. What the younger man said really hit home. Long ago, he and Albus were really and truly in love and yes, he did believe the other man was a carrier. He imagined being powerful, and feared, with his beloved and having powerful children to carry his line. But when they failed so many times, his love turned into hatred and resentment. Then with the war, which started with the Muggles, trickled to the Wizarding World, Grindlewald and later on Voldemort, used the time to recruit and cause their own chaos. Albus tried to convince him to drop his campaign and settle down with him but the blond wasn't having it. Then when he turned his anger to the Muggles, Albus took up the mantle as his opponent. Their love and dreams of being together completely shattered. On their last battle, Albus could've killed him but couldn't finish him off.

_The two of them were tiring, their battlefield was aflame and damaged land. Grindlewald was on his back with Albus' wand at his neck, ready to strike the final blow. Then he saw the hesitation._

_"Albus, finish me!" The blond ordered. The younger Dumbledore's eyes welled with tears, his hand wavering a bit._

_"I can't...Gellert, please don't make me do this!"_

_"Haven't i taken enough, haven't I caused enough pain?! Finish me or I swear, I will finish you!"_

_"Then go ahead. Because I won't. I love you, why make me do this?!"_

_"Love's made you weak. I give you one more chance Albus, FINISH ME!" Again Albus hesitated and sobbed, his heart breaking. Grindlewald growled and was about to aim the Killing Curse at his former lover when he was hit with a spell that knocked him out. Damn you Albus! He swore as he was taken away. You're a fool..._

"Mmmmyyyy Lllord, Mmalfoysss here!" A spider human hybrid hissed.

"Excellent, let him come. Make certain he makes it to the heart of the chamber. I and his loves will be waiting."

"Yyyyyesssss Mmmy Lllord!" The spidey human said. Grindlewald smirked.

_Yes Abraxas, it's time to put your heart to the test._

Abraxas found it unnerving that nothing interfered with his search. According to his map, Harry was in the heart of the main temple. He made his way down, his light orb following faithfully. The stench was still evident but the shadows were kept at bay. _Like dogs._ He thought. He walked on as soon as he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. He saw a lot of bones, webs and crumbling walls. He even saw red eyes watching him from the darkness. _That thing's watching. What does it want?_

"I see you watching me Creature. State your business."

"Tttto eeensssureee yyyyou reach the chamber wweehere Mmmy Lllord waitsssss."

"That is 'kind' of you. It would be easier to escort me no?" At this the creature chuckled.

"Illll assist youuu. Ffffolllowewww me." Abraxas did, keeping a hand near his whip. _In case the creature wants to be funny. _The spidey human led him to a pair of black and deep blue double doors. "Mmmy Lllord isssss innnn tttheree." Without another word, the spidey human left and Abraxas opened the door. It was a throne room and in the center on a blue black throne, was Gellert Grindlewald!

_Oh you got to be fuckin' kidding! I thought Harry was pulling my leg!_

"Welcome Abraxas, I must commend you for your spirit and compliment on how well you've grown up. I must admit, I was expecting the small dimurre boy but this," gesturing to Abraxas' powerful build. "Is one hell of an improvement."

"I'm flattered but you know why I'm here, no more games!"

"Ah, there's always time for a puzzle." He waved his hand and two spidey humans made their way down. One held Charlus and the other, Harry. Abraxas glared at the Raven Lord*.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is a test for you. One of these men will destroy the world, by releasing me and my minions and one of them will destroy us and this very city. It really comes down to your choice. Choose wisely Abraxas, you'll only have _one_ chance." Abraxas was at a stand still. He _loved_ both men but there was more at stake.

_Again, I'll have to choose._

He thought about it, hand on his whip. Yes Charlus was his first love and his _past_ but Harry was his _present and his future!_ He unfurled his whip and smirked at the Raven Lord* whose face fell. With a flick of his wrist, he wrapped it securely around Harry and pulled. Harry was released and in Abraxas' arms. He heard Grindlewald's death shriek and Abraxas ran out of there, clutching his beloved ravenette close. The city crumbled and when they got out, only a crater remained. Harry turned in his arms and opened his beautiful emerald eyes and smiled at him.

"Abraxas...why did you choose me?"

"I think you know the answer to that don't you my darling?"

"I need to hear it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"MALFOY!"

"All right, I chose you because I love you." Abraxas said. "Happy?" Harry's smile was brighter than the rising sun and their kiss was perfect. Abraxas broke their kiss and held onto his precious one. They returned to the campsite, the city of shadows finally slipping away into the lapse of memory.

**Told you I was twisted. Anyway I called Grindlewald Raven Lord because Eagle Lord sounded kind of lame. He was the Heir of Ravenclaw after all. Will it stay like this? Hmmm I wonder...**


	12. Not According to Plan

**_Author's Note: this is for Gravity's Child, who's awaiting the next chapter. Thank you!_**

Chapter 19: Not According to Plan

Harry snuggled closer to the larger warm body next to him, without wanting to open his eyes. After dealing with the freaky shit, he was a bit afraid to wake up and find out it was a tortuous dream. _Please don't let it be a dream..._he eased his eyes open and almost cried from joy as he beheld a still slumbering Abraxas next to him. _Oh by Merlin, he's really here! He really did choose me! _A sob escaped Harry's lips and it awoke the blonde. Wordlessly Abraxas pulled his beloved close and they just held each other, Harry crying with joy. Abraxas rubbed soothing circles on his back, kissing his cheeks, lips, anywhere he could reach. Under him, Harry moaned and gasped. Abraxas pulled back and smirked, pleased that he was the _only_ one to bring out such behavior in the dark beauty who stole his heart. They hugged again and then got dressed.

"Abraxas, it's really gone?"

"Yes my darling, it's gone as well as Grindlewald. We can go home."

"Home, that sounds nice. That's right, Draco should be home by now. I'll leave you and return to my house, it's been quite a while." Abraxas shook his head and held Harry's hands in his.

"No, I'll go with you to your house then we will return to the Manor when all is settled, together."

"You'd do that...for me?"

"My darling, I'd go to hell and back for you if I had to. I love you and nothing and _no one will change that._ What other proof do you need?" Harry looked at the blond and smiled. He knew that Abraxas was right. They had a quick breakfast. Rabbit for Harry and monkey for Abraxas, to Harry's horror and amusement.

"Why monkey?"

"Well, in short, I like it. Have you tried?"

"Nope, and as much as I love you Abraxas I will not and can not eat something that had..." Before he could finish, Abraxas kissed him and eased a piece of monkey meat into Harry's mouth. Curious, Harry chewed it and had to admit, it wasn't too bad. _But I'll take rabbit anyday. _The younger man whimpered when the older man's lips slowly withdrew from his.

"It's not bad but it's not for me, love."

"It's alright my darling, just because we're together doesn't mean we have to like the same things _all _the time. There has be some form of indivuality. It's what makes everyone _unique_." Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Abraxas' as they left the city's ruined site. Absolutely nothing was left.

Draco walked through the Manor and had a shitload of questions. Ever since he was released and first stepped into the Manor, he noticed that both his father and great grandfather were _worried,_ although they were happy to have him home again. He saw the flowers and he was even more confused. _Grandfather's getting remarried? To whom? I didn't even know he was dating. But according to the arrangement, it's to someone he's desired and has loved for quite sometime. _He looked at what was once his grandmother's wing and did a double take. It had been redone and altered to a male's taste. He had read of this, although it wasn't accepted back in his grandfather's time, it was becoming as common as a straight marriage in this time. From what he gathered, his grandfather was planning on taking a Lord Consort. _Hopefully it's not an old guy. That's just gross._ Or _someone really, big. _Draco went green for a moment before shaking his head clear. He found his father and great great grandfather in the parlor. His father was comforting the older man who was crying uncontrollably and blaming himself for something.

"Great grandfather, stop crying..."

"Oh by Merlin it was my fault Lucius. I should've just dragged him with me..."

"Oh hush, you tried. Besides, Father went after him. They'll be fine you'll see."

"But he's so young...oh there's no telling what'll happen..."

"There now, it'll be all right. Now settle down before you make yourself ill." The older man nodded and went to sniffling instead, sobbing softly. Lucius sighed. He was worried for Harry too but he knew that he had to keep even keel.

"Father, what's going on here?" Draco asked. "It seems I've missed a _hell _of a lot."

"Sit down Draco," Lucius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to go into the whole story, It'll take too long. Short verision, your grandfather has found love and we all approve and accept the match. You will respect your grandfather's decision and will be respectful to his intended. Otherwise, you can stand toe to toe with your grandfather's wrath, alone." Draco gulped. _Oh hell no he wasn't stupid. His grandfather was downright fucking scary! _

"Do I know him?" Draco questioned. Lucius nodded but said nothing else on the matter. His great great grandfather was wringing his handkerchief nervously. _Wow great great grandfather's really worried. What happened?_

"Father, what happened?"

"Your great great grandfather was there when your grandfather's intended was abducted. He blames himself for it happening, for it happened at the villa while we were waiting for you here just yesterday." Draco understood as he pieced it together. An abduction would Trumatize anyone. _Wow, they really love this one. Who is he? _He was about to ask when the Floo roared to life and two wizards walked in. One was grandfather but the other...

"HARRY!" Augustus cried as he scooped up the younger man into a bone crushing embrace. "Thank the gods you're all right and you're safe." He kissed the ravenette on both cheeks and wouldn't let go. Harry hugged the distraught elder and cried with him. Abraxas sighed and just sat down. Lucius went to his father while Draco was gaping like a fish. _What the fuck?! Harry Potter's my grandfather's intended?! That's who they were worrying about? Oh hell no!_

"Potter, get the fuck out of here!" Draco shouted. "This is _my_ family, _not yours!" _The ravenette withered at the tone and the look was heartbreaking. For a moment, Draco felt bad but his anger quickly took over. "Go the fuck back home Potter, you are _not_ welcome here!" With each word Harry winced and was about to run out when Abraxas caught the ravenette in his embrace and wouldn't let go.

"Let me go," Harry whispered, broken and upset. "Abraxas, please..."

"No," Draco heard his grandfather say firmly. "My darling, you are welcome here. _We _are your family as well. And this _is_ your _home." _He glared at his grandson and Draco felt his blood run cold. Severus, even Voldemort, were less terrifying than his grandfather. He was a blizzard or the fires of Hell personified. Abraxas allowed his son and grandfather to console the ravenette while he turned on Draco. It took all of Draco's discipline to not piss his pants and run. He was _that _scared. "Draconis, _how dare you_ disrespect _my _intended! Who the _fuck_ are you to dictate what goes on in_ my _house?! I'm the reigning Lord and things will go _my way._ You _will get rid of this contempt against my intended or there will be hell to pay I shit you not. Now get out of my sight! MOVE!"_ Draco meeped and ran away as fast as he could. Abraxas was seething and he wanted to rip his grandson to shreds. Lucius saw this in his father and excused himself. He warned Draco earlier about his behavior to prevent his father's wrath, but the boy didn't listen. He had it coming. He found Draco in his room, huddled in a corner.

"Draco, I warned you." Lucius said evenly as he stepped into the room. "Your grandfather's quite terrifying isn't he?"

"Why Potter?" Draco asked weakly. "Grandfather could have whoever he wants and he picks _Potter?!_"

"Draco, why did you pick Astoria?"

"Because I love her."

"You just _answered_ your own question." Lucius said. "Father _loves _Harry and so do we, your great great grandfather and I. We took the _time_ to know the _real _Harry. You were influenced badly and circumstances were different then. We are no longer at war Draco. Give up the childish rivalry and do what's right or it may cost you a hefty price you don't want to pay." Lucius left him alone and returned to the parlor. Augustus was there, but no Harry.

"Great grandfather, where's...?"

"He's with Abraxas, they're in the garden. How did it go with Draconis?"

"I got him thinking. He was huddled in a corner when I found him. Father terrified him."

"Can't fault the man. He did verbally attack Harry."

"I was too shocked to stop it." Lucius admitted. "What a homecoming this turned out to be." Augustus nodded and both men stayed in the parlor talking and playing chess. They both knew it was for the best for Harry to stay with Abraxas and for Draco to steer clear for the rest of the day.

"I'm so sorry Love, I'm nothing but trouble." Harry lamented as they sat in the love seat in the garden. Abraxas kissed the ravenette and held him, Harry's head fitting _perfectly_ under the blonde's chin.

"You're nothing of the sort my darling. Draconis had no right to say such things to you. I'm sorry for not stopping him quick enough."

"But he's..."

"He's _not_ right my darling. I wanted to show you some things in the Manor. To prove that I mean _business. _Come," He gently escorted Harry back to the Manor and showed him the vase first. Harry gasped and blushed. Abraxas smiled but continued. He showed him the redone wing and Harry was in awe.

"I was going to wait for a few more dates but..." Both men turned when they heard tapping on the window. Abraxas let the owl in and relieved it of its letter and package while Harry fed and watered it. He opened the letter and smiled. It was from the Master Jeweler.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_I know I said a month or two but as soon as you left my shop I went to work. I dare say in all my years that I've known you, I've never seen you this lively before. You two must really love each other because it shows. Harry, (I can't call him Mr. Potter because it'll confuse) is a treasure indeed and I know he'll be in good hands with you. The enclosed ring has the necessary charms needed to ensure his safety and put your mind at ease. Although I know the boy was a Gryffindor in school, he is also a Parselmouth and has Slytherin qualities. But I understand the boy was very fond of his mother, Lily. Yes everyone knows about the Potters. Therefore, this ring may be perfect for your Lord Consort to be. I wish you both luck and well wishes._

_Lescion Ethenmire_

_Master Jeweler_

"Abraxas?"

"Oh, forgive me my darling. I didn't mean to space out. Like I was saying, I was going to wait a bit longer but I guess not everything can go according to plan can they? Harry, I love you and I can't bear to live my life without you in it. I am grateful that you came into my life and my heart. I want you with me, always." He took a knee and took a breath._ Oh damn, I'm nervous but here goes nothing..._he opened the box and showed the ring. "Harry, will you, marry me?" Abraxas looked up and saw the tears. But they were tears of _joy._

"Yes," Harry managed before crying. Abraxas got up and placed the ring onto his beloved's left ring finger. Then he looked at it and was impressed. The ring was platinum with a very detailed serpent and a beautiful Lily flower. The flower was in the middle and the serpent was wrapped around, acting like the ivy. For the eyes, were tiny emeralds and in the Lily, was a diamond. It was a simple yet _elegant _piece and Abraxas was pleased. He leaned down and kissed the ravenette tenderly. _I love you._ Abraxas thought. _And nothing or no one will change that. _

"So my darling, shall we break the happy news to _our_ family?" Abraxas asked. Harry smiled and nodded, allowing the blond to lead him into the parlor where Lucius and Augustus were still playing chess!

"I hope that is not the same game." Abraxas teased. Both blonds looked up and Augustus smirked.

"No, Lucius kept asking for a rematch but the child just keeps losing."

"I'm just distracted." The younger blond said, causing Harry and Abraxas to smile while Augustus kept teasing.

"Sure, just admit it child, you're not a good chess player."

"I am so!"

"Lucius, you were _never_ really good at chess." Abraxas said calmly, sitting down on his armchair and pulling his fiancé into his lap. "Leave the board we have news." The blonds turned their attention to Abraxas waited.

"With all that has happened and the magnitude of our...feelings for each other, I've asked Harry to marry me sooner than I intended. And, he's accepted." Both blonds cracked smiles but Lucius also held out his hand in question. Augustus growled playfully.

"Wait, who said 'I love you first?'"

"I did." Abraxas said. "When we escaped the city of shadows. Well, _he,_" he looked at Harry. "_Dragged it out of me."_

_"Dammit," _Augustus swore, opening his pouch and handing over _ten_ Gaellions this _time. _Lucius looked smug. "Next time, I'm betting on Harry. You're too much of a risk Abraxas."

"Nope, I'm not changing. I'm enjoying this!" Lucius said, about to pocket the money until Harry put out a hand and raised an eyebrow. Lucius groaned. "How many this time?"

"One for you, one for Augustus and one for Draco...so three please?" Lucius passed the coins over and Harry enchanted them as he had the last two. He handed one over to Augustus, the other to Lucius and wrapped the last, putting it away. "I'll give this to Draco tomorrow. I think he needs time alone for today." The three men nodded and chatted. Harry relaxed in his fiance's arms and sighed happily, even though he was a little saddened about Draco. He prayed silently for the youngest blonde to come around.

Draco was still in his room, looking out of his window, feet propped up on the window sill. After that encounter with his grandfather, Draco decided to steer clear. He beat himself for not heeding his father's warning. They weren't in school anymore and Draco couldn't blame anyone but himself for his behavior. When his father asked him why he had chosen Astoria he was a bit confused at first but Draco answered him honestly. He truly loved Astoria and he wanted to be with her, not caring who liked it or not. In the end, it was down to _their _happiness..._oh by Merlin I'm an asshole..._He sighed and after making sure he was presentable, thanking the gods he didn't piss himself, he dared a step out of his room and took a breath. _Here I go, damn I hate crow pie!_ He walked to the parlor, where the three men were talking and were at peace. He looked at his grandfather with Harry, who were cuddled by the fireplace and Harry's head was resting on his grandfather's chest while his grandfather was content, running his fingers through Harry's long and _beautiful_ hair. But Draco saw that Harry's eyes were sad and hurt. Draco felt like the lowest flobworm. He cleared his throat, causing the older blonds to look up and Harry looked ready to cry.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what I said and acted. I had no right. Grandfather, Father, Great Great Grandfather I apologize. Father you were right, we all choose to be happy with whomever our hearts choose..." He couldn't finish because he was swept up into a hug. He gasped when he saw it was _Harry _who hugged him! He closed his eyes and hugged the ravenette back. They pulled apart and Draco's heart almost stopped. Harry's beautiful emerald eyes shone with his happiness. The younger man was _breathtaking. Shit if he were free and I liked blokes, I'd snatch him up too!_ Draco smiled and nodded.

"So Harry," Draco smirked. "Still think you can beat me in Qudditch? The last time I checked, you haven't been on a broom since our school days..."

"Hm, is that a challenge Draco?"

"Maybe, scared?"

"You wish."

"I smell a game."

"I smell a bet..."

"My money's on Harry!" Augustus and Lucius called out at the same time. Abraxas laughed.

"Sorry Lucius, your great grandfather called it first."

"Yes! Bless you boy! Now I can win some of my money back! Have the money ready for me child."

"I can hear my wallet crying already." Lucius grumbled. Abraxas just laughed harder.

"Hey, we need a referee!" Draco said but Abraxas smirked.

"You have one. And it's going to be _me."_

_"_Aw man, we're so screwed!"

**_Will there be more? Maybe. The city's gone but now, it's time to wrap it up. Possibly one chapter more and who's brave enough to ask for a Lemon scene? Don't be shy now._**


	13. A Family

**_Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Again I would like to thank LynstHolin for allowing me to adopt and finish this. I had fun and I hope I didn't disappoint. There will be LEMON in this, thanks to Lyn1991 and Gravity's Child for being my brave souls. _**

Chapter 20: A Family

Time passed for the four men. Ever since the game, in which Harry won, Draco and Harry buried the hatchet and got along famously. Augustus kept gloating over his win on the bet, Lucius was sore at first but he eventually got over it. Abraxas and Harry got to know each other, both agreeing to a Spring wedding. Draco took to teasing Harry calling him "Grandmama" which had the ravenette hot on his heels, and the other blonds laughing. Even though in a few months, Draco would be technically correct. It took Abraxas sweet talking his fiancé to "save" his grandson.

The couple were relaxing in the Manor, going over the wedding plans. As per Tradition, their wedding would be held at Malfoy Manor but their honeymoon, was a surprise. Abraxas made sure to keep it hidden from his intended because just thinking about it, excited the blond beyond words.

"Love, are alright, you look...flushed."

"Ah, ahem, I'm fine my darling I just...need a shower." _A cold one._ Excusing himself, he ran to the Master Suite, closed and locked the door, stripped in record time and stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. His body was heated, and his erection was painfully hard. With a growl, the blond fisted himself and ran his hand up and down in quick, firm strokes, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, and lips parted. He was dying to claim the beautiful ravenette. _To have him under me, my cock buried to the hilt in that sweet, heart shaped ass of his, having him scream my name as I claim him as my own, his beautiful eyes darkened with desire...ah...I don't think I can wait until Spring I...want...no...I NEED HIM NOW! _Abraxas roared out his pleasure, his release covering his hand and the tiles of the shower. The blond knelt, calming his racing heart and even out his ragged breathing. _Oh by Circe...that was..._

"Abraxas, love? Are you all right? Why is the door locked?" Abraxas purred as he heard his fiance's voice. _Fuck this, he's mine! _He donned on a royal blue robe and fastened it before opening the door, his face already flushing again and his arousal was begin to stir again. He looked at the concerned face of his fiancé and licked his dry lips. Harry's eyes widened for a moment then were half lidded. The blond growled and pulled the ravenette into his room, slamming the door and captured Harry's lips with his own in a hungry, lustful kiss. When they broke apart, Harry moaned and he shivered at the look in his fiancé 's eyes.

"Love..."

"I need you my darling," Abraxas whispered huskily as he backed Harry up to the bed. "And I need you...NOW!" With a gasp at the fierce declaration, the back of Harry's legs hit the bed, sending him down and the blond pounced.

***Lemon***

Harry mewled as Abraxas settled between his legs and captured his lips again. His heart and desire rising faster than anything. Ever since he first met the blonde that day and during their "mission" Harry's attraction for the blond intensified. At first he thought it was due to his hormones. He couldn't help it, the older man was sexy, especially when he broke a sweat and his muscles flexed _oh wow..._Harry moaned, as his fiancé kissed, licked and sucked on his neck, leaving marks as he made his way down. He glared at the clothes and with a growl, ripped the shirt Harry had on. _Oh my god! _Harry thought we a fierce blush. _He just ripped my shirt off! God he looks so good..._despite himself, Harry bucked his hips upwards and Abraxas chuckled before grabbing onto the younger man's pants. _Holy shit...is he?! _Before he could finish his thought, he heard the ripping of denim and the rest of his clothes, leaving Harry naked. _Oh by Merlin he did! What is he...oh my god! _Harry's back arched off the bed as the older man took his cock into his mouth and sucked. He heard stories and read the books but the feeling...was...indescribable. He ran his hands through Abraxas' hair, encouraging him to do more. Abraxas grinned and picked up the pace, his mouth and wicked tongue sending shocks of pleasure and lust through Harry. _Could it get...oh my god what... _ His eyes widened as he felt something enter him. At first it felt weird but then...

"Oh my god, what was...oh... God..." He moaned. Abraxas released his beloved and looked at him as he added a second and third finger. Harry's moans and writhing body was a sight for the older man. _Oh by Circe...so beautiful and all mine. _He slipped a fourth finger in and Harry's cries became shrill, and more wanton. With a growl, Abraxas removed his fingers, slicked himself and eased himself into the writhing angel under him. Harry's tears fell and his cries were of pleasure and pain. When he was fully sheathed, it took all of Abraxas' control to not move right away. His beloved was tight, and hot. He leaned down and kissed the tears away. Harry opened his eyes and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist.

"Are you all right my darling?"

"I'll be fine Love...now move please." Abraxas needed no further prompting. He put his beloved's legs over his shoulders and pulled almost out, leaving only the tip of his manhood then thrust back in, causing both men to cry out in pleasure. Harry met Abraxas thrust for thrust, increasing their pleasures. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate as they continued their lovemaking. Abraxas continued to pound into his younger lover, enjoying every cry, moan and relished the delicious heat he was buried in.

"On your knees, face down." Abraxas ordered. Harry groaned but did as he was told, facing down with his ass in the air. This aroused the blond further. With a deeper growl, Abraxas grabbed him by the waist and re entered his fiancé. Harry gasped at the sensation of being filled to the brim. Harry pushed himself back on his fiancé, which the blonde took as a signal to move and he did, pounding mercilessly, an animalistic desire driving the blond onward. Harry's screams, moans and cries grew even more louder and if possibly, more wanton. Abraxas leaned on top of his fiancé and with a smirk, wrapped his arms around the smaller male and laid down on his back, causing the ravenette to be on top. Harry threw back his head and moaned as Abraxas thrust upward while Harry went down. Abraxas grabbed his beloved's neglected member and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Harry whimpered, becoming hoarse from his screaming and with a few hard thrusts, Harry threw back his head and cried out his fiance's name, releasing onto his stomach and the older man's hand. Abraxas groaned as he felt his beloved's muscles clench and with a few more thrusts, he released with a grunt and kissing his fiancé while his essence was milked. Harry shivered and whimpered as he felt Abraxas' manhood soften and leave him. With a cleaning spell mummered by the older man and a kiss, both lovers settled down to sleep, content and feeling complete at last.

***End Lemon***

The couple walked into the dining room to join the others who had smirks on their faces. Abraxas looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please if I hadn't half of you in this room wouldn't be here...here my darling, I'll get that." He noticed that Harry was having difficulty reaching and Abraxas felt bad. _Damn it, I don't know my own strength! _Even Lucius felt sympathetic.

"Um, if I may, perhaps a good _soak_ would suffice?" He asked. Abraxas actually smirked behind his wine glass. Harry and Draco were chatting. Augustus was just enjoying the peace. All was well.

Christmas came and everyone was enjoying themselves, until Harry hastily excused himself and ran for the bathroom. The older men looked at each other while Draco was left blinking. Abraxas excused himself and went in search of his fiancé. Since that day he ravished his beloved and every day since, Abraxas had a feeling as to why Harry was absent. He'd read about this but to actually see it, was a whole new game. He entered his room and heard Harry throwing up in the bathroom. Then, the sound of running water, teeth being brushed and Harry walking out looking peaked.

"My darling, do you need a Healer?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, we're all here." Abraxas said gently. He reassured Harry with a kiss and an embrace. Only then did Harry agree to see a Healer.

Healer Ambermane was quite skilled and patient as he examined Harry. He could see that the Lord Consort to be was frightened. He calmly explained each procedure and chuckled when the results came back.

"Well Lord Malfoy, I suggest you cross out the more _adventurous _stuff for a spell."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because Harry's pregnant. Almost two months along. Baby's growing beautifully and has quite a powerful magical core already. Congratulations." The expecting parents held each other, Draco and Augustus cheered and Lucius tried to look sour but ended up smirking instead.

"I'm going to have a new aunt or uncle! This is great!"

"Another great grandchild to spoil."

"They'd better not think I'm racing against them on a broom and all that sibling stuff. I'd be too old."

"Oh Lucius, be silent." Abraxas said. "If I can run after this child you can do the same."

"Yea Father you're not an old fart yet." Draco said, earning him two whacks in the back of his head. One from his grandfather and the other from his great great grandfather. "Ow, watch the hair!"

"Watch your tongue." Abraxas said wapishly. "I'm still _young_ enough to make your life _a living hell._" At this Draco gulped and Harry laughed. In the end, he ended up getting the one thing he'd always wanted: a family.

**The End**


End file.
